Ditched
by rockydd47
Summary: Bella goes away during the summer to meet her separated since birth brother, Percy. But sadly, someone from the Cullen's intrude on her sweet vacation at camp. But, why?
1. Chapter 1

**_I know I have so much to catch up on but this is Filia, and as a lot of my followers and so on know, I don't write very much. I plan the story for my friends, they create the thing. I'm the base, they're the deco. I know that makes me sound kind of um bratty but you know what? We're just a bunch of friends, gaining the experience of writing as one of us hope, to be an author one day._**

**_ So, this is my first solo fanfic so please ,tell me if you like it. I really want to know if I'm doing alright since I'm not exactly the vocabulary and grammar kind of person. Anyways, thanks for at least taking a look at this fanfic. I'm going to love you all so much :)_**

* * *

Bella stood at her doorway, ready to leave for NYC for the summer. She was sure she would get a tan and Edward would disapprove since their contrast would be too big, but she didn't care. New York City was her home at a point, and it always had been. Her mother was there, what could she do about it?

"Please, call me when you get there?" Charlie pleaded as she carried her suitcase down the icy path.

"Of course," Bella replied with the most innocent smile she could muster. She wasn't exactly lying about her destination, it was true to where she stood. But once she got on that plane, everything was going to change. She was about to meet the brother she was separated from since birth. They had arranged to meet up through written mail which no Cullen knew about. She hoped the same for Percy. Yes, they had very different names, one sounding very Greek like, the the sounding desperately old fashioned. It fit their personalities. Vincent didn't know about this meet. All of it was confidential, only known by Percy and herself.

"If I may," smiled Edward as he gently placed the luggage into the back of Bella's truck.

"Thanks," she smiled back, glad that he was the last thing she was going to see before she left for NYC. "See you soon!" Bella somewhat called back to Vincent, not even bothering to treasure her last few moments around Forks. She knew she would be back. Besides, what good would it do- abandoning a vampire?

The trip to the airport was shorter than Bella wanted it to be. She wanted to spend the last few moment with Edward before hand. But those moments didn't even last seconds to her. With a snap, she was on a plane to her old home, surrounded only by her earphones and journal.

* * *

Bella stepped out into the bright neon light of her summer home for the year. She hadn't seen Percy before, so she wouldn't know what to do. All she knew was that he was a demigod, and so was she. What other reason might there be for vampires begin so attracted to her scent? Of course she kept that secret back for years, two years with Edward, and she managed to keep it to herself.

Slowly, he lay her suitcase down and took off her jacket. It was colder in Forks, but in NYC, there was barely such a thing called cold. Surely Percy would recognize the black splotch of a trident just below her shoulder and by her upper arm. She could cover it up easily with a simple tee, so, no tank tops for her until she was 18. But, she wore a tank top underneath that jacket. Very different to what she usually wore. She needed the trident to be visible for him to see. If not, he wouldn't even know who to look for. Her face looked old enough so no one bothered staring at her in some odd manner. All she wanted to do now was find Percy and get the hell to Camp Half-Blood, little did she know where it was.

"Isabella!" The voice was unlike any other, so smooth and running, like water. Instantly, she knew the person who was calling out to her.

"Percy?" Bella's face twisted. They looked nothing alike. Her hair was a brownish colour while his looked as dark as the night sky. His eyes were sea green while hers was just another typical brown. She could see how he was a son of Poseidon, but now that she looked at herself, she saw nothing but a tattoo on her arm.

"Oh. My. God. I swear, I pictured you to be a little shorter and looking somewhat like me," Percy laughed. She couldn't help but to smile. That was her way of laughing, though not everyone knew that was her way of showing enjoyment.

"I pictured you to be like me too. Brown hair and all. I guess you can really show the resemblance to our dad." Bella couldn't help but to look around and attempt to find the Empire State Building where Percy had wrote saying that was where Olympus was. At least, for now.

"Well, you have a tattoo to prove it. I don't." Percy poked Bella's arm, fascinated how she got a tattoo underage.

"I didn't get a tattoo. It's been on that arm ever since I can remember. Birthmark from him maybe?" She knew the dangers of using the names of the Gods and tried to avoid it at all costs.

"So, why don't we get you settled in, shall we?" Percy took hold of Bella's red suitcase and dragged it away towards the other side of the airport. He wore regular jeans, an orange camp which clashed with his eyes, and the innocent but mischievous smile.

The two walked on together, talking about their stepparents and how they were. Percy talked about Stanley and the whole Medusa incident while Bella had to explain the typical life of having a boyfriend (who wasn't mentioned as a vampire) and how different the environment seemed seeing as she was the one visiting.

"So, have you done any training before?" Percy wondered, flipping his golden pen in one hand as he pulled on the fabric suitcase with the other.

"Well, that depends with what weapon. I've only done work with a trident." Percy was stunned. Even he never got to work with a trident and yet, he was offered position as a god up on Olympus. That was something new to look into. "I'll give you a demo some time after settling in, how about that?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"Here you go, Long Island." Percy was unloading the luggages when he heard the roar of a minotaur. Bella knew very well that there was no point in running so she just looked at Percy and smiled.

"Such a nice welcome," said Bella sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but that demo won't be much of a demo anymore." Bella stretched her left arm out and put as much pressure as she could on it. Abruptly, the trident moved from its place on her shoulder to a place on her palm. Percy watched carefully as Bella transformed the moving trident mark into a full size trident, just a head taller than her at the spikes. Bella could just swear that oversize forks could be used as tridents.

"Wow," Percy breathed, unable to find proper words or sentences come upon his mouth. She twirled the weapon from hand to hand, getting the feel of it after a while of not training. She stomped it on the ground, shaking the earth close to her. That was the way she located anything dangerous around her. Due east, minotaur cave, due west, harpy nest. They had to move fast. The minotaur was getting close.

"Don't just stand there!" Bella yelled as she saw the minotaur approach her with two bare fists. Before it could take another step closer, she brought the seawater up from the shores of the beach of Long Island and pressure it against the monster, acting as a barrier. It was almost drowning in the water Bella had surrounded it's head in. Luckily, minotaurs have to breathe deeply for them to survive a fight. "HELP!" Bella yelled. Percy could see her losing strength and uncapped his pen. The sword was brought up and Percy immediately began smashing against the monster' body. Just to make sure it was dead all the way, Bella stabbed it in the heart with the three spikes and threw it over to the deepest parts of the ocean where a whirlpool took it to Tartarus.

"Good work coming from someone who had no trainer."

"It's not so hard to learn alone," Bella smiled, forcing the trident to shrink and travel up to her arm again, "it's harder to keep the secrets hidden though." Bella turned around and retrieved her jacket by her suitcase, walking with Percy by her side as he offered to pull the suitcase instead.

"Bella," an icy voice hissed. _No, no no. Why now? Why now? It has barely been 24 hours! _Bella reluctantly spun around, Percy eyeing her movements.

"You didn't happen to catch that, did you?" Bella's eyes twitched as she rubbed the tattoo over her left arm.

"Oh, a regular vampire wouldn't, but I'm not a regular vampire." Bella watched as the muscled figure in a white hood walked forward form the shadows, right into the lamplight.

"Emmett, what do you mean by a 'regular vampire?'" Percy looked at Bella as if he was trying to figure out whether she was a dog, a cat, or both.

"Oh, you see, before I was changed, I was a son of Ares. I trained here too." Bella's eyes widened. "Good to see you too, Perce. At least you know what happened to me when I left." Percy was just there, a statue like the ones in the museums of Greek Mythology.

"Emmett, why did you follow me?"

"Carlisle forbid Edward from following so he sent me. Don't worry, he asked me to leave within a day that was Carlisle wouldn't notice." Bella kept her jaws open, arms loose by her sides, almost about to drop her jacket.

"So, can you enter the camp or…?" Percy cut in, finally regaining consciousness.

"Of course I can! Stoned demigod flesh doesn't mean it isn't demigod _something_." Emmett started to walk along the sand, his flip flops hitting the back of his feet. "Now come on! There are still many more monsters along the way so, we should probably get moving before the frenzy starts!" and just then, the ground shook as if an earthquake were about to crack open. "Oh, oops. Too late."


	2. Water Battle

**_So, I've been receiving some really awesome PM's and I just can't wait to keep on writing. I'll try to keep up with some sort of weekly schedule but I can't keep many promises. I just don't want to disappoint anyone in any possible way. So, just a quickie, I'm really glad that you guys like _****Ditched****_ and I plan to keep on going. I'm not going to stop once I start and finish it all up. Maybe with an epilogue. Oh, I'm planning too far ahead. But anyways, tell me what you guys think the story should go on about. I'd love to hear from you. Thanks!_**

"Emmett, get in the car. Now," Bella ordered, shoving her jacket on and sliding into the front seat.

"Camp's right up the tip of Long Island so all we gotta do is go straight." Percy calmed Bella down with a few soothing words which just made Emmett feel even worse. He enjoyed being around monsters, finally experiencing something so extreme again. Hunting was nothing compared to what he did in the past. It was his job as a son of Ares to keep everyone in order in the cabin. He was leader, what other job did he need?

Percy stepped on the pedal at full speed, the dirt path underneath them smoking up the windows on the outside. Emmett loved the rush and just screamed until his nonexistent heart fell out.

"We can't drive any further. We have to go by foot. From here, if we move extremely slow and quietly, the monsters won't be able to sense us." Percy went around to the back and grabbed Bella's suitcase and forced it into Emmett's arms. "You're the strong one, lets hope you're as quiet as well."

"I'm a hunter, what am I without being stealthy?" Emmett kept on walking and headed for the trees that reached thirty stories high. The dark made it hard for all of them to see but as a demigod, everything was already easi_er_.

"Please tell me we aren't lost," Bella groaned in frustration. She was use to the grass and being splintered by trees, but she wasn't use to the monsters that lurked everywhere.

"We aren't. The gates are just up ahead." Percy quickly ran inside the gates and brought Bella forward. Emmett could still read the sign. Camp Half-Blood. His old home. Now, he wasn't only feeling homesick, he was feeling energetic, ready for battle.

Bella felt relieved as the feeling of being inside a shield made her sigh. She could easily read the words above her. Camp Half-Blood, home of the greatest demigods of the world. Her eyes marvelled at the sight of all the Greek armour and weapons, shocked to see that there were no tridents present. Campers around stared at Emmett and herself, wondering what such out of place looking people were doing there. Gladly, as a sister of Percy, she had already earned every campers' respect. On other hand, Emmett had not.

"Hey, Chiron!" Percy yelled as he approached the centaur that stood close to the campfire, ready to give his speech on sacrificing food to the gods.

"Shouldn't you be with Grover working on your techniques?" Chiron yelled back without giving a glance at the demigod.

"Um… I had to pick up my sister from the airport." Chiron instantly went wide-eyed. Bella could only feel the silence erupting around her. All eyes fell onto her as she caught the stares of every camper who had stopped training in an instant. A second child of the Big Three. Great. Now, everyone knew that Poseidon had broken the law not only once, but twice.

"Sister? Why wasn't I informed?" Chiron turned around, straightening himself from his staff.

"Dad knew," Percy countered. _He did?_ Bella wondered, her head cocking to the side in confusion.

"So, may I be introduced to this sister of yours?"

"Right, right…" Percy stepped back and walked to my side, his hand tapping my shoulder. "Isabella Swan, Chiron. Chiron, Isabella Swan." Bella shook hands with the muscular centaur as she was kindly greeted to the camp.

"And who might be your companion, Isabella?" Chiron asked in a bright light of excitement.

"This is Emmett Cullen." Everyone gasped from the name. "He said he was a son of Ares."

"My, my," Chiron sighed, his hooves clacking against the ground as he made it past the offspring of Poseidon. "We all thought you were dead!"

"Technically, I am. You know, vampire, changed in 1935, moved around, long story."

"νυκτερίδα!" **(got the thing from a translator. It's only a minor detail so I didn't really bother looking it up) **

"Yeah… a vampire. I've been feeding off animals only so don't worry about me causing a bloodbath or anything." Emmett shrugged and looked around. "So, now what?"

"Percy," Chiron turned back around, "why don't you show these two to your cabin. They can stay there during their visit. Once they're unpacked, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Percy smiled his hands leaving Bella's shoulder to grab her hand. "Come on! You're going to love the cabin." They began to walk away when Bella just remembered Emmett. Looking around, she saw him talking to a few of the Ares kids. She could only tell from their tattoos.

"Emmett!" Bella called to him. With the blink of an eye, he was already right behind the pair of siblings, following them to the cabin by the water. "Sorry. You know me, attention hog." Bella rolled her eyes in the 'who doesn't know?' sort of way and continued listening to Percy as he pointed in different directions of different facilities. Race track, plank track, rope climb and swings, the regular training area, everything was to do with physicalness. Bella couldn't' wait to get started.

Everything about the cabin was just as she imagined. There were antique artifacts here and there as sea shells and corals decorated the walls and parts of the ceiling. Some fishing nets were laid by the side while only four beds rested deeper into the cabin. Amazing. But what she loved the most was the large dock where it had enough space to host every demigod at a party. She could practice there, with Percy of course.

"Great, so, now what?" Emmett intruded on Bella's deep train of thought and looked at him with a shocking glare in her eyes.

"You guys unpack while I message someone." Percy went out to the large dock while he left me and Emmett alone. Bella shuffled around, feeling uncomfortable around Emmett. She was never a big fan of company, but this time, she had no choice. _Just one day,_ she kept telling herself. _One day_.

"You don't look so happy to see me," Emmett finally said casually. He tried to stay cool about it, but it was clear he only liked positive attention, not negative.

"Well, I wanted a private and secret summer with my brother which I have only met just until today, not an intruded summer which my brother might dwell on as so will I." Bella was pissed alright, nothing out of the ordinary. It was easy for her to feel out of balance, out of place. Of course, it was just her anger, her nature of where she came from.

"Look, I get that, but I didn't volunteer to come just for you, I came for me."

"Like that's anything new," Bella muttered, thought it was clear that Emmett could still hear her.

"I came to catch up with my old friends, thought its clear that they're all gone. Chiron is the only friend I have back from my human life." Bella began to feel sorry, but not sorry enough.

"Human life, huh? And how is all that working out for you?" By the look on Emmett's face, the answer was a definite no.

"Look, I'll stay in the Ares cabin for the night if you want, okay? By tomorrow afternoon, I'll be gone." Bella smiled at this. She nodded approvingly at Emmett and got to her unpacking. She dumped the red suitcase onto one of the single beds and took out her things. She hadn't brought much. Nine pairs of pants, nine tees, three shoes, and the regular undergarments which really didn't have to be mentioned. An item she brought out specifically was of her and Edward, staring into each others eyes on her birthday. She had put it in a modern wooden frame and placed it on the bedside table where a candle lit up a lamp quite brightly. By the time she was done with her cellphone and laptop, she headed out to the docks and stood next to Percy. Emmett had gone to the Ares cabin so she just naturally forgot about him.

"So, how was it? Growing up and not realizing that you were what you are?" Percy asked, his feet kicking in the water. They glowed slightly. Clearly, it was a shield keeping his body warm and dry.

"I lived the life of a normal teenager. Up till now. You know, texting, emitting, video chatting. It doesn't attract as much attention when you have gun powder in your house." The two laughed, glad that they were having some fun about a long day. Bella rubbed her bare arm as she took off her jacket and tied it to her waist.

"How long have you had that on you?" Percy asked staring at the trident on her arm. Bella knew the story of it, but she wasn't' quite fond of telling it. But this was her brother, why wouldn't she tell him?

"When I reached ten years old, our father had made contact with me when I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Of course I was shocked to see a glowing Greek armoured thing glowing in my bathroom but I couldn't help but stare. He told me that my life was about to change and stretched his hand out to touch my arm. Right after he left, there was a pink splotch on my arm. But through the years, it's changed colours and formed different shapes. When I had first got it, the whole thing was just a deformed circle on my arm. At 13 it was a sword. And now, it's a trident. Whatever the shape it is, I triain with it. That's how I know which weapon I'm good with." That was the most Bella had ever said for the past few decades. But to be honest, it was all worth it.

"So, you've been training on your own all these years?"

"Um… yeah." Bella couldn't help but think of Edward now. After seeing his skills as a vampire, she copied the techniques of strength and agility. There was no one better to look to for techniques. She had almost been caught training in her backyard. It was bright daylight and no one was around so, she brought out a bowl of water to practice with. She hadn't known about how to use the tattoo yet, so, she just used her hands. It took her a year to master controlling the movement of the water. Controlling as in sending the floating liquid into her room to take something down. Often something that wouldn't break if it fell a couple of feet. But when she was with a trident, she was even better. Stronger. She could just picture herself battling with her father among olympus, defending the olympians with honour. So she was there, and almost instantly, she froze as she felt the presence of a vampire coming her way. She dropped everything, the water splashed all over her and she was soaked. The sun in Forks was weak so that didn't do any good at all. She walked inside, sure that a vampire would sense a panicked movement if she ran. Inside the house, she dressed and was caught in her undergarments by Edward who had planned to visit. It took a lot of effort trying to hide the trident on her arm, but she did it. Eventually.

"I know this is a weird question to ask but, the boyfriend of yours, Edward, is he a vampire like Emmett?" _How did he know?_

"Yes," she mumbled.

"You want to be one of them, don't you?" How could he read her so clearly when she barely knew herself?

"That depends. He doesn't want to change me, and if he does, I have to marry him first." Percy wasn't shocked at all to hear this. It was probably one of the most normal things he had ever experienced since the Titan War.

"I'd say to go for it. When you love someone, you can't let them go just like that. Especially when they actually show that they like you back."

"You're thinking of Annabeth." Bella knew instantly from all the letters he had sent to her. She never mentioned Edward just in case. But as fat as she knew, Annabeth was a friend of Percy's.

"Yes," he sighed, leaning back on the sparkly clean dock.

"You do realize that boys are meant to make the first move?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a relationship expert."

"I'm the one whose boyfriend is a vampire and you're thinking about experts. Wow, that is just low."

"I didn't even expect you to have one," laughed Percy, kicking water onto Bella. It instantly went dry.

"Oh, you're going there? Alright, two can play at that game," her hand gestured to the water behind her, and once she swung her arm forward, all was a blur to Percy. She had wrapped his head in a ball of water. Clapping her hands together, he was free, but wet.

"Hey, lets call it truce. Now, come give me a hug little sister. Wars always end with friendly hugs!"

"No, no, stay away from me," said Bella shakily, already beginning to step further and further back. Percy was running towards her and she only had one way to stay dry but safe. Water. She called upon her trident, spinning it around in front of Percy so he would get confused. Laughing, she dived into the water, her trident right by her side. She could breathe, luckily, thought she had never actually tried it before. She could swim like the average kind of swim, but she never knew she could breathe like a fish.

"If you want me, come and get me!" She cried, shooting out of the water with her trident with her. She summoned up the water to rise up as a water fountain, lifting her up from the surface.

"That is cool," Percy complimented.

"Thanks. There's always a first time for everything." Bella aimed the trident at Percy, shooting the water that circled around it at him. He was soaking wet, fit for a swim.

"Oh, alright, if that's how it's gonna be!" He clicked it golden pen and shot it below her feet. The water came crashing down, only low enough for her to walk against the surface.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" She cried. Percy reached into his pocket again and there was the same golden pen. He clicked it and out came the sword.

"Say hello to my little friend, Riptide!" He said with a spanish accent. It made Bella loose control, dropping herself into the water. She cold see Percy's feet, swimming towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bella squealed, her trident shielding her body.

"Um… guys?" It was Annabeth. She could tell.

"Yes?" They both said, still intrigued with the friendly battle.

"Chiron wants to see you."

"What? Why?" they instantly stopped, Bella's trident back on her arm and Percy's sword back to a pen.

"I'm not suppose to say much but I can tell you one thing." Annabeth turned to Bella. "I hope you haven't fully unpacked yet. You're going back to Forks."


	3. Return to Forks

**_I don't know if this is considered really fast updating or whatever, but I just love writing this since I've been receiving quite a lot of PM's and very encouraging reviews. I hope my grammar doesn't go off very much in this, or my spelling. (there's this autocorrect thing that kinda messes me up but please try to ignore it for my sake) _**

**_So, have fun reading this and maybe one day, I'll write a sequel depending on how it'll end. See! I'm planning too far ahead. It's just the third chapter!_**

* * *

Bella froze, literally. Her body became solid, ice to be exact. She felt herself sinking lower and lower, deep in the water, Percy trying to bring her back up. He had powers too, she knew, but she couldn't tell if they were meant for the same thing like hers. She felt her trident shaking vigorously, the heat so strong in her arm that she felt the ice blocks around her burst into shards. The impact was so strong, Percy who stood beside her, dug his bare feet into the sand for balance.

"Well, that was… different," Percy said with his green eyes wide open.

"Yeah," she agreed, shooting back up to the surface and sitting on the ledge of the docs. She still felt dry, only splotches of water here and there when she had lost her concentration.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, kneeling beside the shocked and pale faced Bella.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Bella lied. "Um… where exactly is Chiron?"

"The Big House. I'll lead you and Percy there." Annabeth reached out her hand and helped Bella up from the water, leaving her 'Seaweed Brain' boyfriend to climb for himself. Bella grinned when she heard her say that. Not the Seaweed Brain part, but the boyfriend part. It wouldn't be as awkward.

"So, you like the cabin?" Annabeth asked, trying to calm Bella down.

"Oh, yeah. It's a lot bigger than to what I thought it'd be like." Bella rubbed her bare arm, the trident still shaking underneath her skin.

"I thought so too. It's pretty big for just one guy." The pair laughed and continued to talk on the way to the Big House. Somehow, they managed to drag through all that Greek Mythology stuff and turn to Emmett.

"He's pretty strong. Are the other vampires like that too?"

"They're similar. It's just his gift. Some vampires have extra powers and stuff. He's got strength. Extra strength. It's not as exaggerated as it sounds."

"And what about the rest of the Cullen family?"

"Well, not all of them have gifts. Just Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Alice can pretty much outline the future while Edward can read minds. Except not mine. I'm not sure whether it just goes for me or for demigods too."

"Hm," Annabeth hummed, slowing down in pace. "That does sound kinda weird but I've never met a vampire before so I wouldn't know." Annabeth finally stopped walking. She stopped on the porch of the Big House, the doors to it swinging slightly open. "So, here we are. I'll be waiting right here for you so if you get into any trouble, which I doubt you won't, just give me a call, okay?" Bella nodded in thanks and let Percy come up behind her. The offspring of Poseidon walked into the Big House and met Chiron at his desk. He was in his wheelchair, all cosy and tight reading a book on prophecies.

"Ah, Annabeth did reach you. Too bad you couldn't come for dinner. I would've thought that the gods would have wanted to sense an extra presence." Chiron placed his book down and gestured for the pair to sit on the two chairs in front of him. They were creaky, but good enough. It was old ply wood, no doubt one of the weakest materials ever to the Greeks.

"So, why are we here?" Percy asked. Had he not heard Annabeth just minutes ago?

"You're going back to Isabella-"

"Bella," she corrected.

"Bella's home town, Forks, Washington D.C."

"Why, exactly are we going?" Bella asked, her hands slipping underneath her thighs to keep them from smashing together in sweaty fists.

"There's this man, Aro, that Emmett was telling me about. I've come across him before, not such a good man. The Gods have seen him as well. They believe that they should not exist and is to be sent to the Underworld where Hades can make judgement of them."

"I've heard of him. Met him once, actually. He's the head of the Volturi."

"The head of the who?" Percy broke in.

"Bella will explain on the way. But, here." Chiron tapped his finger on the book he was reading and told the pair to read it.

_When two arrive, four more, shall leave._

_To be guided by ones who not need to breathe._

_Who would have guessed that two worlds would collide?_

_As more than one friend or family will be sought out to die._

"That is one _very_ disturbing prophecy," said Percy, already shoving the book farther and farther away from him.

"I know. The book creates prophecies on its on. It's like an oracle, but in writing." Chiron shut and book and placed it into a drawer in his desk. "I already know half of it means. _When two arrive_, meaning Bella and Emmett, _four more, shall leave,_ I suspect it'd be you two, Annabeth, and Emmett as well. _To be guided by ones who cannot breathe,_ I'm expecting it's the 'vegetarian' family of the Cullen'." Bella stood up in shock.

"I'm _so_ not telling them about this. I can't!"

"Bella, Emmett knows of this already. And from our older days, I remember him being quite wise about his choices."

"I swear, Chiron, that if I drag them into this, I'd die myself. Once I met them, I swore on the River Styx to never let them cross paths with this world in any way. Not even through me. I can't break that promise." Bella was panting now, sweating the hell off, really. She didn't expect this. She just thought she was being kicked out. Well, technically, she was, just not alone.

"Understand that not all promises and be kept. Being a demigod makes you do things that even the Gods cannot deem debatable. Whatever prophecy that is oracle gives, it must happen." Bella shook her head in frustration and began to pace. She left so she could visit her brother at a demigod camp, surrounded by the people she was suppose to grow up with. But no. She was being sent back to Forks and forced to dig into the life of the vampires with demigods.

"I guess I understand," Bella sighed, still pacing, but slower. "But, is it alright if Emmett goes back first? I mean, I just don't want him getting too involved in this. He is a vampire now, I don't want him getting himself messed up in some demigod business which he clearly left years ago." Chiron nodded.

"I can make that happen. You wouldn't want him spilling anything to the family would you? You'd like to do that yourself as well, I believe." Bella nodded confirming this. Percy looked at Bella with his sea green eyes so deep that even Bella couldn't help but to calm down. "Alright. I'll send Emmett first. But I warn you, you must go after him within three hours. Three is a very important number in the Greek world."

"Thank you, Chiron. I'll see you later then." Bella smiled and walked away with Percy who also gave away his thanks. Outside where Annabeth was waiting, she held up her dagger and began to twirl it around. The sudden feeling of Bella's hand on her made her jump and drop her knife, almost right to her feet.

"Let's get packing, Annabeth. We're gonna have a long day ahead of us." Annabeth nodded and walked her back to the cabin. Bella could help but feel very safe around Annabeth. She was so sure of herself, never stuttering, having any um's or ers in her sentences. It was probably in her Athena blood.

"So, you probably don't need to pack much but make sure you bring enough ambrosia. That is a main source to us. Oh and for you, maybe some bottles of water. You know, just in case." Bella nodded and let Annabeth walk away to her packing in her cabin.

Bella sat on her bed, wondering about the prophecy. _As more than one friend or family will be sought out to die_. She couldn't help but think that it's be her. She did want to be come a vampire anyways. It was what she always wanted. Glad that no one could sense her emotions, she left it be. The Cullen family was good enough, she didn't need to bring in anymore trouble. Unless on demigod business, as she concluded.

"So, you're going along with this?" Emmett asked coming through the open doors of the Poseidon cabin.

"Not like I have a choice," she muttered, stuffing three tees and two pairs of pants into her bag.

"I get that," Emmett sighed, sitting on her bed. It was awkward at first when Bella had first glared at him, but she warmed up to it. Nothing was going to happen between them. Nothing. "You don't want me to say anything about this until you do, correct?" Bella mumbled a single 'mm hm' to say a sort of yes in reply.

"Unless I'm really stuck with it, then yes, jump in. With Annabeth and Percy as newbies to this whole situation, I'm sure I'm gonna need the help." Emmett whispered a tiny 'yessssss' and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, I presume?" Bella couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's vocabulary. Her seriously acted like a fourteen year old but had the mind of a well… not a fourteen year old.

"Yeah. Please be the one to answer the door. It'd just be awkward if it was Carlisle." Emmett shook his head in a laugh and walked out the door at human speed. But two minutes after he walked out, she just couldn't help but burst out laughing at Emmett's cry.

"I'M GOING ON A QUEST! WOOHOO!"

* * *

The next morning, Bella found herself lying wide awake in the cabin, it's fabric roof swaying slightly from the breeze that blew gently by the sea shores. She got herself ready in the bathroom and decided what to wear. No jeans, as Annabeth suggested. Apparently, the last time she wore jeans on a quest, she got rashes for the next few days. Bella reached into her drawers and picked out a pair of black leggings, a sleeveless top, and a jacket (sweater to some of you out there). Once she saw herself in the mirror, she freaked herself out. Her eyes were scarred with dark circles and the fact that she looked bright and happy was frightening too. She realized that there was only one way to get rid of such a disgusting face. One thing that she never touched until she turned sixteen. Makeup. She did all that she could with only very little of her things. It felt odd to her, the feeling of something touching her skin for the whole day, since she never wore it on a regular basis. It wasn't like she had a choice on day like today.

"Yello!" Called Percy who was already up from bed and in regular clothes. He had on a pair of cargo pants, a tee, and a hoodie. He came from the docks, dry with his sword, Riptide, in his hands.

"Hi," smiled Bella. Behind him stood Emmett and Annabeth.

"I'm off. It's going to take me a while to run back home. Bella, you know the place?"

"It's been 2 years, Emmett," Bella sighed. "See you at lunch." And with that, Emmett was gone. He wore the same clothes as yesterday so they wouldn't get suspicious. The Cullen family were going to get one _very_ surprising visit today. It wasn't by choice, obviously.

"You got everything?" asked Annabeth in a rushed tone.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup."

"Alright, we've got a plane to catch." Percy was the first one out.

"Does he always want to be first?" Bella asked, walking close to Annabeth, staring at him walk epically away from the cabin, as if he needed a giant face and tension building music to go around him.

"Even though it should be you who leads, he just likes being the one sending us off. You'll see. Once we get to Forks, he'll be lost."

"Alright…"

* * *

As they landed into the airport, they looked around with their knapsacks on their bags, and distinctive faces. They tried not to draw attention as they walked from the airport to the car-park (parking lot to some of you out there), trying to figure out a way to get to Forks. The demigods' eyes snapped open as a bright orange sports car glowed around all the dullish silver and black ones. On the orange open roofed ferrari, was a note with a red ribbon on the hood.

_I figured you needed to start somewhere. Don't think it's Rosalie's. Got it myself. Orange is the colour of CHB, right? Well, there you go. Don't worry, I told no one about this. Not even the family. I just said you were safe. It's the truth, but not all of it. First rule to going on quests, never trust anyone. Try and recall everything from the war. It'll help. _

_ From you loyal ex-demigod,_

_ Emmett_

"Well, we've got transportation. Where do we go?" Annabeth asked. She was never one to be surprised. It was obvious she had seen much more impressive things. Percy slid his hands around the car and began to admire everything about it. He was about to climb into the front seat when Bella snapped her fingers and caught his attention.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Do you know your way around here 'cause last time I checked, you come from New York." Bella quirked her head to the side and grinned maniacally at Percy. He glared and attempted to go around to shotgun but Annabeth beat him too it. He groaned in response and lazily got into the leathery backseat. Bella took the drivers seat and began to start up the car. She put the note into her black knapsack and drove right out of the airport, all the way down to Forks.

"So, where are we going?" Annabeth asked again just after they saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'

"My place. Charlie's going to be visiting my mother in Phoenix so we have the house to ourselves." Annabeth's eyes widened. Percy on the other hand was beginning to look up at the grey sky and think of people to invite for a party. "Don't even go there, Percy. We've got work to do." Percy rolled his eyes and let Bella drive in peace. Once they reached the house, Annabeth and Percy looked at it in a rather unpleasing way. "I told you not to get your hopes up."

The three dumped their things inside the house and grabbed a few things from the fridge for their journey. They kept the ambrosia for themselves in their packs and set out again. But before they left, Bella had ran up to her room and grabbed the three things that she needed the most. It wasn't only for her, however. Persephone's pearls. It was perfect. She then scrambled for her map of Forks in her drawers. Then, she took the daggers, extra swords, and folding shields from underneath her closet and stuffed them into her pack. Quickly, she grabbed the most unwanted but most effective accessory ever. A ring. It was a simple celestial bronze ring, and could turn into a sword like Percy's pen. There was a name for it too, but it didn't sound as extreme. Harpe. It was the sword the other Percy had used to kill the Medusa. Through the years, there were carvings that morphed into words on the ring. At one point, it was Harpe. Another it was in some random Roman language. And now, its name was Hubris. It basically just meant extreme pride or self-confidence.

"GUYS!" Percy called form the kitchen. "What is that?"

Bella looked out the window and stared at the werewolves who approached the house slowly from the backyard. She knew that Jacob and his friends meant no harm but the two other demigods, didn't. Bella ran and jumped from the stairs.

"Get in the car. Now," she ordered, her hands shoving her brother and her brother's confused girlfriend out the door.

"Are they hellhounds?" Annabeth asked as we got into the Ferrari.

"I can see why you think that, but no. They're werewolves. One of them is my friend and I don't think I need to drag any _more _of my supposed human life friends or family into this quest."

"Alright then. Don't need to ask anything else. Let's go." Bella quickly stepped on the pedal and raced away from the driveway and out to the deserted roads of Forks. Percy and Annabeth observed their surroundings with boredom. There was noting special about Forks. Must have been the reason why the Cullen family had chosen to move there.

"So, now where are we headed?" Percy asked this time.

"The one place where only vampires lurk." Bella made her voice sound scary and mysterious. It made Annabeth jump slightly. "The Cullen House."


	4. To Hide, or Not to Hide?

**_Right. I've been noticing that these stories have been getting longer by the thousands. (1st chapter, 1000. 2nd chapter, 2000, etc…) I don't know. I could make it a thing or something If you want, I'll do updates on chapters to make them longer if it has to go like that. I just hope it doesn't confuse you somehow. Anyways, I'll see how it works. I just don't want anyone to loose interest or anything. So please, keep reviewing, favouring, and blah blah blah, something that sounds motivating…. okay. Yeah. Cool. Bye!_**

* * *

"Alright. How far is your boyfriend's house? I'm getting tired just sitting here." Even after knowing Percy for just such a short amount of time, she could tell he wasn't the kind of guy who would get bored of such a bright and expensive car that easily. Besides, he was smiling. Bella could see his face through the rearview mirror.

"It's must at the end. You can see it from here." Bella pointed to the modern house up front.

"Well, your boyfriend is _rich_!" Percy squealed like a girl, jumping up and down in the backseat.

"Um… No… I don't think so. I'm sure that they just happened to have saved up the money over their many years of existence. Besides, what modern day guy can have a custom car made within a day?" Percy shrugged off the comment and decided to shut up.

Bella drove the car up to the driveway and parked it there with ease. It was practice from driving that truck all the time. The three demigods got out of the car and walked slowly up the front steps, watching for their footing in silence. No one had come to the door, so it was clear that their footsteps were quiet enough.

Turning around one last time, Bella tried to reminiscence everything of her human life. She could just see herself being stared at in school with a bunch of the other Cullen siblings which had grown to enjoy the attention. Bella could find the first few days to weeks to months of when she had just met the Cullen family, especially Edward. It was awkward at first, but this modern day house, this large home of the Cullen family, it was hers too now.

Before Bella could really just release all that human out, she spotted the most funniest yet interesting thing ever. It was a touch of Emmett was in it. She noticed the car-plate of the orange sports car. _CHB - 2161. _2 for _B_ella. 16 for_ P_ercy. 1 for_ A_nnabeth. _C_amp _H_alf _B_lood. A smile creeped up to her face, and soon, everything averagely human about her, was gone.

Bella peered through the glass door and whispered, "Emmett." He was there in a flash.

"You have got to stop doing that," Bella said in frustration, keeping her voice as low as possible.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just for future purposes and a warning, I found out that none of them know Greek so, think Greek and Edward won't know a thing you're thinking. Thing you're thinking. He he." _ Hm. Emmett really did know Greek. Fluently as well.

Bella rolled her eyes then turned around see Percy and Annabeth nodding in understanding. "Right so, lets go inside. They have no clue that you're here but um… they're all gathered in the living room. They're watching the Lakers game. I kind of made them watch it with me. I got bored waiting."

The three demigods stepped inside as Emmett began walking up the stairs. They kept their packs on and tried to channel in their inner Greek.

"You coming or what?" Emmett whispered, hoping that the sound of the television would mask his voice. The three demigods looked at each other. They pushed Bella forward first, but also patted her back in encouragement. She couldn't care less about it. She had three words going on in her head and three words only. _This is it._

"Hey!" Emmet called out as he reached the top of the stairs, "we've got visitors." From the shuffle in the room, Bella could tell they were preparing themselves for the worst. Once her eyes peeked up to see the casual but pale stoned faces of the Cullen family, her heart went on overdrive. It was clear that they could hear it. _Here goes nothing_, she thought to herself.

"Bella?" It was Edward's voice. "We thought you were New York?" He instantly walked up to her with the average human speed but with the swiftness of a vampire. It was shocking how epic he could look with just a simple walk.

"Um… about that. I kind of had to come on some urgent business." Bella hugged Edward a last time before she knew that everything in her life was about to change. Setting herself free from his embrace, she turned around to see the stunned faces of the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon. They were shocked to see such deadly but beautiful creates reach their eyes. It was as if they were seeing miniature Gods and Goddesses in their full forms.

"You never told us that you had company either," Edward frowned. Bella tried to smile, but twitched at the thought and force of it.

"It's alright. They kind of already know. It's a long story which I'll explain to you once you freak out." Edward jumped back in surprise. The whole family leaned back at least an inch. Bella could see Rosalie's eyes flaming, Carlisle's eyes widening in worry, and Jasper trying to hold his breath at the scent of such strong blooded demigods.

"Emmett… feel free to jump in at any time," Bella said rocking back and forth on her feet, her eyes magnetized to the bronze ankle cuff/braces that kept her from tripping and shielded.

"Emmett?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Oh! Right!" Emmett interrupted to awkwardness and walked up to Edward then pulled him back down to the white leather couch in the living room. "Okay, so, where do you want me to start?" Bella rolled her eyes in irritation and just stood in front of the family of vampires. She had prepared a speech in her head a thousand times while they were in the car. It had better start to roll now.

Silently, she went up to the television and switched it off by its side, standing as if on a stage in front of the whole family.

"Just forget it. But, thanks for the car anyways." Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Bella thought of what to say and tried to let some words just sink in a bit. Emmett watched her tentatively, but Percy and Annabeth just stared at her as an idol. They both seemed to wonder 'who the hell had that much courage to stand up to a bunch of bloodsucking vampires?'

"So, you're all probably wondering why I'm here, why I'm with two other people which you don't even know, why I have a really expensive car outside on the driveway, why I asked Emmett for _some_ help, and why I'm telling you this." Bella took a break and began to let it all out. "It will take a long time to explain everything but you don't need to know it all. The things that you _need _to know are that um… those Greek myths that you usually read, about the Gods and Goddesses on Olympus, they are real. The12 gods of Olympus, the centaurs, nymphs, and satyrs, they are all real. I went to New York, not to meet my mother but to meet my stepbrother, Percy Jackson at a camp called Camp Half-Blood where as the name states, half-bloods go. A half-blood as you might have guessed are half-human, half-god. And I'm one of them. A rare, demigod. A child of the Big Three." Edward's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Bella herself couldn't believe what she was saying. "I've been sent on a quest, with a prophecy that follows. I'll tell you about that some other time. I was allowed to bring two people with me and I obviously chose my own stepbrother and his girlfriend, but also one of my best friends, Annabeth, daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena. About that car… Emmett was the one who gave it to us for this quest. He knew about it when you sent him to spy on me which I really don't appreciate." Bella mid-glared at Edward but dropped her gaze immediately.

"Ooo! Can I tell this part!" Emmett jumped standing up on his own and taking my place in front of the family.

"Sure… Go on ahead." Bella walked to the side and stood next to Annabeth and Percy would nodded and smiled at her with pride.

"Okay so, they actually asked me to come back here first so you guys wouldn't get suspicious about this. But to be honest, I kinda already knew what she was since I am- _was_ a son of Ares myself _before_ I was being beaten up by a bear. Yeah, I was on a quest looking for the monster Chimera. All my friends had been murdered that night. Not much I can to about that. But anyways, Bella, Percy, and Annabeth are here well, I'll just say it. They are here to risk their lives into killing, murdering, assassinating, the Volturi."

Everyone stood up and stared at Bella and her two companions by her sides. Their eyes widened in horror. They had tried everything to keep her away from the Volturi but now, there she was, standing right next to the stairs with the demigods, asking for their guidance to the Volterra. _Such_ a great way to start the summer holidays.

"Bella, I won't let you go." Edward stood up as Bella stepped forward to talk to him.

"Why not? It's already in a prophecy. I have to go." Bella folded her arms, not letting Edward pry them away.

"What is the prophecy?" Bella easily recited it to him. Edward was again, taken by surprise. "Have you not even thought about the one dying would be you?"

"Of course I have! I'm a daughter of Poseidon, I'm not that stupid. I've got one of my best friends who is a daughter of Athena, of course I could think of it soon. Look, I'm not saying that you have to go. I'm just asking for _someones_ help to get to the Volturi." Edward shook his head and felt his eyes burning at the sight of her. She was glowing so bright in confidence that she believed with everything she had that she'd stay alive. Not even she could deny that she could feel the burn.

"Daughter of Poseidon?! Do you hear what you're saying?! Those gods aren't real, and even if they are, it's not possible. A child of the Big Three doesn't exist!"

"Hello? Proof right here." Bella and Percy stared at each other as they finished that line in unison.

Edward sighed. "Come with me." Bella looked around for reassurance but no one gave it to her. With no other choice, she reluctantly followed her boyfriend to the driveway and had their 'talk' alone. The pair went ahead and sat together by the steps. Bella could feel Annabeth and Percy's eyes stalking them from above.

"Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt. You're the only reason why I still live. I can't just let you go like that." Bella could now see the worry in his eyes. He wanted to cry, to feel something more emotional, but wasn't able to do so. He was a vampire, nothing could change that.

"You're not letting me go. I'm just asking for help, that's all." Bella leaned against Edward's shoulder, her hands playing along with his.

"You're risking your life for something that you can't succeed in. With Jane around and the other around- it's just not possible."

"You wanna try me?" Bella asked, standing up and walking down the steps and onto the road.

"No. I am not fighting my girlfriend."

"Aw… you're scared of a little demigod girl," Bella mocked, wanted Edward to at least understand her strength, to see it and experience it for himself.

"Alright but, no weapons? Or with?"

Bella took off her ring and rubbed it twice around the rim. It was just to slow down the transformation, to see it come out in it's full glory.

"With weapons," Edward sighed, almost shaking as if in fear. He reached underneath a step and brought out a silver sword of his own. He stepped towards Bella, circulating. And with the glint of the sword, Edward said, "Ladies first."

* * *

"So…" said Alice, walking up to the two demigods, "how long have you known Bella?"

"A couple of hours," said Annabeth, her grip tightening against the hilt of her dagger by her thigh. It was just out of habit when she felt nervous, it wasn't to threaten anyone in any way.

"Ever since I can remember. Though last night was the first time I ever saw her in person. I never saw her in pictures either. Demigods aren't exactly allowed to use technology very much," replied Percy without hesitation.

"Not even email?" Alice quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh, every time one demigod sends one email, one creature thing that wants to kill us will show up one way or another. It's rather hard to explain." Percy shrugged again, not really caring to explain into full detail though that was his most favourite thing to do.

"Then, how did Bella survive emailing me all this time?" Alice was at a total loss.

"Bella is a good demigod. She can defend herself when she needs to. She's trained alone ever since she can remember. Well, at least that's what she told me. I've never seen a demigod as strong as her, and I'm considered a threat to the Gods. Or so I'm told. It's all with the dethroning an-" Percy was almost chuckling but stopped speaking as he smelt something out of the ordinary. Celestial bronze.

"Percy, I think you should see this," Annabeth called from the floor to ceiling window, clearing sensing the same thing. The two looked down below and saw two completely different beings, armed with swords.

* * *

"YAH!" Bella stroke first, the clang of celestial bronze searing through the metal of Edward's English sword. No wonder they were so laid back in such an open glass door house which had no lock. They had weapons all over the place.

"You have much more strength than I thought you'd have, I can give you that." Edward side stepped, making Bella trip but have the chance to do an aerial flip and kick his chin. Ouch. "Oh, and a lot more flexible too." Edward attacked, but was tripping over by a low sweep by his heels. The ankle braces made it hurt. A lot. And everyone said they did no good.

"If you're holding a sword, at least use it," Bella laughed, only one hand on her sword, twirling it to get a better grip on the leathery sides.

"I'm not using my vampiric abilities. Wanna make it even?" Bella smirked.

"Sure!" Her hands lashed out and struck at his feet. He was ice blocked to the driveway.

"That is _so_ not fair." Bella was laughing her head off. It was a gift to see such an embarrassing moment. "Fine, have it your way." Edward lifted his knees, breaking the ice and allowing his feet to move again.

"How did you-"

"Vampire," Edward smirked, attacking the demigod at full speed and strength.

"Well…" Bella breathed as she got closer to the edge of the stairs by Edward's strength. "now… MY TURN!" Bella iced the ground beneath her, allowing her to slide between Edward's legs with ease. She brought her sword back to a ring and stood just a few metres away from Edward who was staring wide eyed at the ice below him.

"Oh, no weapons now? Make up your mind!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm using a weapon." Bella now lashed _both_ arms out, taking in every bit of water she could summon to freeze parts of Edward. But overdoing it, she froze him in an ice block, just leaving out his neck and head.

"Oh… Edward just got owned by his girlfriend." Emmett stood by the porch, the rest of the family staring at her with amazement. Everyone was laughing at the struggling Edward who stood just a few inches off the ground, the ice lifting him up.

"I get it, you're stronger than me. Now, get me out of this thing!" Bella was the one who was frozen now. "Why are you looking around like that?" Bella faced Percy and the family.

"I'll put it this way. I didn't exactly think that through so… I'm not quite sure how to um…" the sentence just hung in the air as Edward's golden eyes widened in fury. "Oops."

* * *

It took a while for Edward to be chiselled out of the block. Once he felt his fingers come back to him, he was already breaking himself free. He was in rage after that, having to call Jasper to control his emotions and Esme to calm him down.

While that was happening, the demigods (including Emmett) had a Greek conversation.

* * *

"_Do you think this will work?"_ _asked Annabeth._

_"Most probably me. But, I'm thinking of loopholes to the word die." Bella said with much reluctance. She had wanted to become a vampire. An undead, all for the sake of Edward. Why wouldn't it be her?_

_"We don't know for sure. We'll see on the way there," said Annabeth, gaining back the balance in her voice._

_"Look, I know that Volterra isn't exactly close. Prepare yourself for any monsters that come. The Volturi should have heard about this by now. They probably sent some sort of monsters to guard every inch of that place." Emmett warned, his voice maintaining a sort of stern and seriousness._

_"How far can you take us?" Bella asked, hoping that it'd be right up to their faces._

_"Far enough, just up to the gates. That would be enough for you to get inside. We could have the cars ready if you jump out of the windows."_

_"Alright. So, we have a plan. All we have to do is get there without drawing too much attention." Annabeth tapped her chin. "I've got my cap, but I have no clue what you have."_

_"We've got water." Percy and Bella stared at each other again as they said the same sentence simultaneously._

_"Alright. I'm just going to tell them what we have planned out. I'm not promising that they'll follow but its worth a shot." Emmett left the group and let the three demigods discuss by the television in peace._

_ "So far, I don't exactly care if the vampires try to help. Just as long as us three make it to the Volturi alive, I will consider it as a great success. And remember, we all belong in Elysium." The three nodded and felt around themselves for their weapons at the ready._

"I'll take you," blurted Alice, her gloved hand rising in the air. It surprised the demigods as they hadn't expected such a fast response.

"We're _all_ going," said Carlisle with a proud smile.

"Well if you're all going, you better armour up." Bella dug into her pack and took out all the weapons she had with her. She kept her most favoured shield to herself, the one Thalia, a huntress and daughter of Zeus had given her as she had saved her life as she went hunting alone one night. Everyone smiled at the weapons on the glass coffee table, eager to take their pick. The only one who didn't smile, was Edward.

* * *

Bella and the demigods brought out their training gear and strapped it on. It was necessary to bring them since they actually helped in battle. Annabeth helped Bella tie her hair in a french braid to keep it out of her face, just so she could fight better in some sort of way.

"Alright, lets go." Emmett sat with the living demigods and drove the sports car he had bought for the quest. He felt proud he did, cause he knew how to bargain it for himself later. Before anyone could believe their eyes, they were heading along a dirt path, stopping a couple of miles where you could see the castle and had to go by foot. It was the castle of the Volturi.

* * *

"By foot? Are you crazy?" cried Percy in protest.

"Well, if you want to turn back…" teased Emmett as everyone got out of their cars. Percy groaned and started to walk along with the rest of the battle ready dressed vampires.

"Alright, it should take us about 8 hours to reach the castle if we walk without stopping, but since it's going to be sundown in a few hours, I'm sure that you demigods will need some rest." Carlisle pointed out. _You got that right, _thought Bella in Greek.

"So, lets get a move on!" Emmet shouted, walking ahead of everyone. His feet made no sound as he trampled onto the fallen leaves that were ahead of them through the forest. The vampires moved, but not the demigods.

"What is it?" Edward asked first.

"Do you smell that?" asked Bella, her eyes rubbing the ring around her index finger. All the demigods seemed to think the same thing. Instantly, they all said the same thing at the same time.

"Minotaurs."

* * *

"Mino- what?" For once, vampires couldn't hear very well.

"Emmett, you were once a demigod, I thought you'd still be able to smell that," Bella rolled her eyes, ready to transform Hubris into its full form. Emmett sniffed the air and at the exact same moment the minotaurs arrived, his golden eyes widened.

"One each!" Bella cried over the sound of the monsters feet thudding against the ground. "GO!"

Bella took off her ring and brought out her sword. The minotaurs were over three times her size. She had first believed it was an impossible win.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Edward yelled at the daughter of Poseidon in shock and fear. She already beat him in battle, what else did he have to worry about?

"Why won't you die already?" said Annabeth sarcastically, standing on the shoulder of the minotaur. She stabbed it, but nothing happened. She tried to take her dagger out, but instead, she made a crack in its neck. The minotaur screamed in pain, but it still didn't die. It was time for Bella to put her knowledge to use.

"Man, if only Jane were here this would be so much easier," Bella muttered to herself. She looked up, watching the minotaur advance on her. She pulled her sleeve up, concentrating on the trident mark on her arm. It slid down as she released her hands from a fist. The blue trident went on full power, glowing like golden ichor. Bella could hear the Cullen family gasp, but she was too focused to hear it. Taking in most of her strength, she summoned the waters of the ocean and aimed the trident against the minotaurs neck. The water she summoned wrapped around the neck of the monster, causing it to suffocate, but still, it didn't die or vanish. She summoned even more water, making the minotaur turn into an ice block. It was frozen, but Bella could still hear it's inner roars of whimpering. She climbed up to the top of the minotaur's ice block with the help of the trident, and stabbed it from the centre. The ice block fell to pieces, and so did the minotaur, its black monster blood fading away with it to the Underworld. By the time she fell to the ground on her knees, she could see that Percy had thought of the same idea. He had frozen the minotaur and brought it to pieces. Annabeth on the other hand, was still going. Percy and Bella looked at each other. They were going to do the same thing. With their powers combined, it should be easier, but they both were being drained by the second. Bella shot her trident upwards, using ice to cuff the hands of the last (third) minotaur and close around its neck. Percy had aimed his hands low, gluing the minotaurs feet to the ground. This made it easier for Annabeth to stab the minotaur. Ready for an instant death, Annabeth went ahead and brought her dagger to it's chest, making it dissolve into the _too_ silent air.

"You okay?" Percy asked his two companions.

"Fine," they both replied. Bella began to properly fasten the ring on her finger and buckle the ankle braces properly. She stood up last, holding the heavy trident in her arms.

"You have a trident," stated Alice. "A trident."

"As said. Daughter of Poseidon. If you're uncomfortable with me holding it, I could put it back." Alice nodded her head.

"Please do."

Bella lay the trident flat in her arms and shrunk it down to size. The trident on her palm calmly moved up along her arm, making everyone stare in half-disgust, half-interested.

"What?" Bella looked away from her arm and pulled her sleeves down.

"Uh… Never mind," said Emmett as he continued to lead the way.

"So _that's _why you never wear tanks!" Alice snapped her fingers in realization. Bella ignored it and turned to Emmett who lead the rest of the way there. No one knew what to do after such an event and went on ahead, following the overjoyed vamp.

_"This is going to be a long journey," said Percy in Greek._

_"Imagine what they would say if they saw Chiron and Peleus!" Annabeth laughed._

"What are you lot laughing about?" It was Edward who spoke.

"Oh, um… nothing. It's nothing too bad." The two demigods behind Bella dispersed into the trees leaving the couple together. Bella looked at them, annoyed how they had just ditched her with Edward. They probably sensed the tension between the two. It was clear that they both were in difficult positions.

"Are you alright? You're acting strange, and that fall should have given you at least one broken bone."

"I'm fine, and no, I'm not acting strange. I just act closed off to humans, not to half humans, or vampires. I've hidden myself that way for years now. That's why I like my own kind, or vampires. They are each _very _different with their own special… talents."

"Are you sure you're not just acting this all out? That you're not sleep walking with your eyes open or whatever?" _Ugh, why isn't he getting this?_ Bella thought to herself. She grunted in frustration and began to explain everything all over again.

"Did you not just see what happened? I fought a MINOTAUR! I have a trident _in_ my ARM! I'm wearing_ GREEK_ _ARMOUR!_ It's like you're not even thinking with that sharp head of yours. I'm a demigod, accept that fact already, would you? Everyone else seems alright with it. Why can't you be?"

"I'm not okay, the rest are just processing. They think it's cool how there's another random species that is designed to kill, that we're not the only ones around that need to kill _something_ that's living."

"Edward, please, just get this into your thick skull already! I'm tired of having to have this vibe battle with you. You're suppose to be supportive! Not going against everything in my life that I've kept a secret for over a decade!"

"Why do you have to do this? Why can't you just run away from it all like every other person does when they don't want to do something that they hate."

"I told you why, You just need to _accept_ that." Bella loosened up and stared up into the eyes of her beloved. "Edward, I don't want to run away from anything. I don't want to run away like every other person does. I don't want to run away because I _don't_ hate this and I _do_ want to do this. This is my life. This is the life I've been holding back from everyone that I know." Bella's face turned into a frown. She couldn't believe how Edward was acting towards her. He seemed to be overprotective, even more so than before. His eyes weren't so much of a golden but a burt sienna colour now.

"Bella, I only want you to be safe. Why can't you do that for me?" Bella breathed out heavily in frustration.

"Edward, I've hid this other half of myself away from you, from everyone I knew, since I can remember. I've trained alone, and even when I arrived at the camp, I was sent away immediately. I couldn't do anything about it. I did nothing to do with training. I wanted the full experience and I've been pulled away from it. This is my quest, I was sent to do it. I'm the bond connecting both vampire and demigods together. It's me that needs to fulfill this quest, not my friends, not even the rest of the family. I'm the one who is suppose to and going to, finish this, coming out alive, dead, or undead."

And with those last harsh words that Bella could only believe to be the beginning of a great battle of the hearts, she left along the with group, hearing Edward stray farther and farther away from her, as if it were her heart, being torn away.


	5. I Almost Get Raped

**_I'm loving the reviews soooooo much! I can't believe that I'm getting so many positive PM's and amazing feedback! I just can't wait. I know that all the other fanfictions that me and my friends have written are all on high delay but to be honest, I don't really care. All I want is to write THIS!_**

**_BTW: Chapter 4 actually has 5000 something words so I'm making this one exactly… 4141 words._**

**MyDark-Sunshine- Thank you :) I know it's rare for Bella to have an attitude. It's hard to picture it. Hopefully I've done alright with her in this!**

**refree: it'd be cool if it gets published! I've written a few original stories with a story line of my own with some inspiration from books! Maybe I'll publish those on fanfic too!**

**NeonEnigma88- Thanks for reviewing on like every other chapter! Your reviews have actually helped a lot in improvements!**

* * *

The way to the Volturi's castle seemed to be days away. But, it only felt that tiring after they had to fight a bunch of monitors on the way. Harpies, Cyclopes', well, the list could go on forever. Surprisingly, no vampires had come their way. Emmett had stayed in front to lead the way, but the people that lagged behind were Edward and Bella. They had stayed behind to just talk about things. Edward knew the way so Bella wasn't worried at all about being lost. It was just Emmett's love for leading that led everyone to lose all track of thoughts.

"I'm not very good with change, as you might have noticed. But I still don't understand why you couldn't have told us all before?" Edward tightened his grip on Bella's hand just slightly. It wasn't the perfect stroll to anywhere but this was as romantic and quiet as it was going to get for a demigod and vampire.

"I can see how you're reacting to all this. It's not nice, seeing you worry all the time. I've promised you that I'd be careful no matter what already, I still can't put anything else in to say that I could promise you on. I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I've been doing that too much already. I've broken hearts, broken swords and shields, but so far, I still haven't broken myself." Bella sighed, answering the main question that was bothering him. She had tried to think of ways to answer, though it never really came out right in her head. Until now. "I couldn't tell you or the family about anything because…" She sighed again. She couldn't do this. "first, I just thought you wouldn't accept me for who I was anymore. You'd see me as someone different. Someone that wasn't… me. Then I figured out something else. It was a secret, kept between me and Percy all these years. One of my father' son, centuries ago, he had been killed by a vampire. Since the day I met you, I've been hearing my fathers' voice in my head, telling me to keep away from you. I'm not sure if I want to listen, and I haven't. Problem is, I'm not suppose to be around you. My father has had a ton of vampire issues since that day. He can't seem to find a way to make them all go extinct since there are too many of them, as for power… he envies the powers that vampires have. I do too. I can't say that in some ways, I don't find you dangerous, but I can say that now that this is all out, I feel like I have a much more troubled background than you do."

"Your father? The God?" Bella nodded her head. She had said it. She had kept that secret and now it was out. She promised to keep that secret and look what happened, she broke the promise. "Why did you even approach me then?" Edward was about to release her hand, but kept it on, just for sakes.

"Do the words 'I love you' mean anything?" Edward smiled. They kept walking, and soon caught up with the group ahead of them. They were never really that far, it was just how they needed to be a hearing distance away.

Bella and Edward, broke off just as soon as they saw everyone. Edward gestured for Bella to move on first. She did. She had to talk to the demigods.

_"Smell anything weird yet?" Bella asked in Greek. She didn't want to worry the vampires._

_"I smelt a harpy nest a few minutes ago. They weren't close enough to catch our scent so we're fine… For now." Annabeth's hands clenched into a fist as she spoke._

_"I think we're close to a cave where we can rest. I don't really see or smell anything so I suppose we could stay there for the night."_

"No you can't!" Emmett yelled over his shoulder. "Cyclopses. After having _so_ much experience, I thought you'd be able to sense them by now, Percy!" Percy rolled his eyes in disgust.

_"It'll be dark soon. We need to go somewhere safe before they all start rampaging around here," said Percy with a stern voice. Emmett couldn't deny that. He spoke to Carlisle and instantly he said,_

"There's a clearing close by. We can stay by there. But no lighting fires, we don't want to catch any attention." Everyone nodded and kept walking. They made an awkward turn through a bunch of trees a few metres away from the path. It was no question to how Carlisle knew everything about this place. He stayed with the Volturi for quite some time. It made sense for him to know every inch of the ways in and out of the castle.

The clearing wasn't too big, but it was big enough for everyone to have room at least twice their arm length. The Cullen family all sat down, leaning each by a tree but the demigods stayed standing.

_"So… what now?" Percy asked, his Greek of much fluency._

_"We're suppose to rest…" Annabeth sighed, a yawn coming in between her._

_"You know, vampires don't sleep so it's just gonna be us. Don't take it personally. I know how creepy it is to have someone watch you awake and sleep, 24/7." Bella laughed at the memories of Edward._

_"So, we're just suppose to… sleep here?" Percy looked around, as if he expected some five star hotel to pop up right in front of him or something._

_"Percy, it's just grass and leaves." Annabeth paused then muttered, "And very attractive looking vampires. _But_, what's so bad about them anyway?" Percy could make a list._

_"Percy, just sleep by a tree with Annabeth or something. I need to talk to Edward."_

_"You've been doing that since we starting walking! Are you two having trouble?" Annabeth was doing her motherly pose with her hands on her hips and voice so god damn pitchy._

_"Annabeth. It's just talking. But um for the record, vampires also have the hearing, seeing, strength, and speed thing so…" Annabeth and Percy nodded with strange looks on their faces. Soon, they were under a tree, talking away, then falling asleep. Annabeth had her head on Percy's shoulder while Percy just lay flat against the tree._

"Hey." Bella smiled, taking off the armour she wore. It was night and she was sure that monsters would come but if she needed a warning, Edward would be there. Emmett wasn't the one who could see it, but should of the Underworld. That must have been the reasons of how they were undead.

"Hey," Edward smiled, coiling his arm around her.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Bella asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Well, we're just gonna keep walking and fighting off whatever monsters come. Well really, it's you and the other two who are fighting so… After that, the Volturi. It's possible to get in from the sewers. That's a main entry way, but most people would just enter from the front gates. The most unused passage way would be through a waterfall. I know it sounds stereotypical for there to be a cave behind a waterfall, but it's true. That's the entrance to get to the library. It's hidden behind a bookcase. Thank god that the library hasn't been used in centuries. But anyway, from there, we'll make our way to the throne room, kick butt, and crash through a window that has lasted over 300 hundred years, and get the hell out on a yellow sports car which Celia has already planned to 'borrow' for the occasion."

Bella laughed at the way he had said 'borrowed.' But, something disturbed her. it was the fact that he said 'we' all the time. Bella just couldn't risk it. Seeing him hurt so much a second time was enough for her. She didn't need to see it a third. He had been scarred for life. And his life… it lasted for who knows how long.

"I'm not letting you go in there," Bella said immediately, her voice trembling.

"Wh- why not? I'm your boyfriend and you said you wanted my support, and now you're making me back down?"

"I didn't mean it in that way…" Bella never heard him say boyfriend _once._ Not at all. He really has become more accustomed to the modernity of earth.

"Look. I'm a vampire that has lived over a century. I'm fine with not being alive anymore. And as the Greeks would know, I want to see where my soul has gone. It may not be possible now seeing as I am a vampire, but I'd like to at least try. If I have to die at the hands of the Volturi, I would actually prefer it over a monster which I already know that you can kill. Alone." Bella took her time to process this. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her mind was closed up with ideas, not open anymore. She was exhausted and was just about ready to faint.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Just for the night, she just had to hear him confirm it.

"Yes, Bella. I love you too, even if…" Edward went on, but Bella had sunk down deep into sleep once he said 'I love you.'

* * *

"Bella?" Percy shook Bella awake from her dreams of a normal life again. She dreamt of Jessica, Angela, and all her other friends in existence. Of course, there weren't many, but it was a nice memory. Bella rubbed her eyes and found herself with neatly french braided hair, clean not bloodstained clothing, clean armour and weapons, and her pack next to her. She couldn't have even imagined what happened, but it was clear it was either Alice, Annabeth, or Edward's doing.

"Do smell that?" It was Annabeth this time. She stood in the centre of the clearing, her preferred dagger at hand. It wasn't like she didn't know how to wield a sword but, she just seemed to like it more. She had her pack practically glued to her by the straps that went around her waist and stomach. Her Yankee's cap was dangling by her side, velcro-ed around a buckle.

"Not again…" Bella groaned, standing up and taking out her ring. Looking around her now, it wasn't exactly broad daylight yet. The sun was just poking out of the horizon, nothing a monster couldn't handle. Bella could just picture herself with large panda eyes and a very dull complexion.

"This one is different," Annabeth observed, sniffing the air like a dog. Bella was totally not use to it.

"What about it?"

"Not a monster exactly… it's of Athena's blood. I think… Hecate?" Annabeth walked forward, heading away from the sun' rays. She paused leaning forward as she was about to take her next step. "_Empusa_."

"Isn't that the demigoddess of Hecate and some other guy?" Annabeth nodded at Percy's question. "Oh… so _she's_ the thing that seduces and kills men." Percy's eyes widened right there.

"Don't even go there," Annabeth said sternly. "They are servants of Hecate. They sided with the Titans. Don't you remember? We were in the labyrinth!"

"Right… right… right…"

Bella brought out Hubris and walked with Annabeth. The Cullen' had probably gone out hunting. They were no where in sight. Bella began to look around, trying to see through the dim sunlight of the forests. It was still dark, not very easy to see.

"_Percy…_" Everyone could hear that growl. "_Percy…" _Annabeth instantly went to stand with the shaken teenager and held him by the shoulders. He was frozen. What had they done to him? "_Percy…_" the voices were getting closer and Percy was beginning to walk.

"Bella!" Annabeth shouted to the battling demigod, slicing through the army of Empusae. She was being ganged up on. Empusae were smart. They needed to get rid of the girls before they could reach the boys.

"What?" Bella yelled back as she killed one creature after the other. Gods, their translucent whiteness was creeping her out.

"Cover Percy for me!" Bella had no choice but to do so. She couldn't object at all. She ran to Percy's side and noticed a horrifying feature about him. His eyes had turned a glowing green and his mouth was slightly open. Gross. But it was clear he was possessed. Bella could think of only one thing to do. She summoned water and splashed it on his face. Percy screamed like a girl. It made everyone stop for a minute, a silence invading the sounds of seductive Epusae.

"Woah. Okay, so which way are we headed?" He blinked twice. "Oh." Percy uncapped his pen and began to yell. He killed most of the Empusae seeing as they wanted him more than anything. It was what they lived for. But with highly protective woman around you, you wouldn't have seen it coming. He tried to shake them off his legs as some of them managed to get past his sword. He had to swipe downwards which made him gain a few cuts on his legs but that was nothing compared to what he felt in the past.

"Are you okay over there?" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder. Her wave of monsters were gone, but the Empusae around _them_ kept on coming. Bella wasn't struggling, but she just didn't like the sight of them very much. Her swordsmanship was good after not being trained with a sword for some time. Her trident was better but using Hubris took less time to bring up. They managed to finish off the Empusae with ease, only to have Percy kill the last one.

"And I thought I _wasn't_ attractive," he laughed. Bella and Annabeth rolled their eyes and began to brush themselves off. Only after they were done did the vampires show up.

"Good work." clapped Jasper who was the only one around.

"Where are the others?" Annabeth demanded to know. Bella couldn't see how that was so important.

"On the way. Oh, never mind. They're right here."

"We heard a girl scream. Which one of you two was it?" Emmett said through the silence. Instantly, we both pointed at Percy and began to laugh.

"I do not scream like a girl!" Percy was pouting. In a flash, Emmett ran up to Percy's side and bared his fangs.

"_AHHHHH!"_ (picture the kinds from the movies) Everyone bursted out in laughter. "Okay, so maybe I do," muttered Percy, his hands rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now, can we just get a move on to the castle to kill the Volturi already? I just wanna get this quest over and done with." Edward sighed, adjusting the sword he had picked himself by his belt.

"Yeah, lets go." Bella was glad that someone could see that she just felt irritated to have to go on this quest. It wasn't preference. She went against it. But now that she was in the forest with little bits of Empusa guts on her which she wiped off with a tissue from her backpack, she couldn't help but to think of the same last line of the prophecy. _As more than one friend or family will be sought out to die._

* * *

"Didn't you say we were almost there?" Percy groaned. Emmett just jabbed him back in the stomach.

"Vampire speed, human speed. There's a difference."

"Demigod…" Percy muttered angrily. Bella and Annabeth just laughed from their own little conversation. They were talking about their parents and what happened to them. How they grew up, you know?

"So, do you have a step-monster,step-faker, step-no-stupid or step-no-braniac?" Bella asked as polite as she could. Annabeth and her just laughed at the names.

"Oh, yeah. Step-monster and 2 step-no-braniacs. Trying to warm up to them and all but… it ain't working out so well. My dad may keeps trying but just… no. They think I'm really tomboyish. It's cause of camp," Annabeth replied. She didn't sound too happy about it, but to get to know each other was to talk about things, right? "What about you?"

"Nah. Just Charlie, my uncle. He pretends to be my dad just for cover."

"Uncle? _Charlie_ is your _uncle?_" Emmett screeched. He was eavesdropping. Again.

"Yes, he is. Now shut up." Bella snapped, her head turning back to Annabeth. _"you aren't very comfortable around vampires, are you?" she asked in Greek._

_"I guess they're alright. I mean, they don't harm humans. Or half-bloods._"

"Wait till we get there. If you can, wear perfume." Annabeth brought out a crystal like spray bottle from her knapsack. "Well, you came prepared."

"Just because we're demigods, doesn't mean we can't get a little human things." She laughed. But inside, they both knew that they had to save that up for the last. They had reached Volterra Castle.

* * *

The castle was made entirely of stone, slightly in an ochre yellowish colour from the sun that beamed down on it. It was taller than most castle, seen as just a tourist attraction. There was a faint smell of death just lurking around. It must have been from the millions of humans that have either died halfway through the transformation, or the humans that were killed just trying to sneak through.

"There use to be monsters guarding the waterfall, but it has been long forgotten that it ever existed." Carlisle explained as they went across a bridge to the other side of the castle. They were headed for the west wing, but stopped North-West.

"Through there." Carlisle pointed to the waterfall that was all the way across a smooth lake. It was quiet and peaceful, as if nothing deadly was out to get any of them, but they were clearly being watched by the least, a few birds.

"How are we going to get there?" Annabeth asked in shock at how there was no possible way to get directly to the waterfall. If not, through it. The towering sides of the waterfall were flat, like icing on a cake. It must have been the Volturi's doing.

"Hello? Daughter of Poseidon right here!"

"Hello? Son of Poseidon right here!" The siblings looked at each other. They had much more in common than they thought.

"Right…" Annabeth mumbled.

"So, who's coming? I mean, other than us three?" Percy looked around at the group of vampires. Percy decided to start picking them out as if he were team captain. "Emmet, I know you're coming. Alice, you're getting the car for our getaway…" Percy just trailed off. He looked at Bella. She was meant to decide. This was her quest after all. She was leader. _Crap_. Bella gave Percy and Annabeth the '_I need some privacy' _look and Percy led Annabeth down into the water, setting up the bubble for them to stand on. She moved herself to sit by a rock, burying her face in her hands. Just choosing vampires to come with her were hard. And yet, she had to kill some.

"I told you I was coming," Edward groaned. I shook my head no. "What? Why?"

"To the Greeks, 3 is a main number. The Big Three and those three Goddess of Beauty that brought Aphrodite to shore when she was found." Bella paused. "Chiron sends only 3 demigods every quest, since from much experience, only three come out alive. There are 3 demigods, and 2 vampires. I can only choose one more, and I don't want it to be you."

"Why? Bella, I'm asking you _why_?" Edward pressure. He was loosing his temper. If his face could grow red, it would look like red peppers.

"You're too important to loose, don't you get that? I know you don't like to fight, it's not in your nature. You detest _everything_ to have to do with physical combat and as far as I remember you telling me, you wouldn't _dare_ step in the castle even if I _died_ in there!" Bella's voice rose higher and higher to the point where Percy and Annabeth had come to shore and asked whether she was done yet.

Edward was silent for a long time. No one knew what to say to that.

Bella turned away from the family and proceeded towards the water. "I don't care which one of you come, as long as it's not you, Edward." Bella gestured for the couple below to rise and stand next to her. Percy and Bella both gestured their hands to the water. Three solid steps of water rose to a large wave. Annabeth went ahead first, Percy second, then Emmett, and lastly, Bella.

"Go," Bella said quietly, avoiding the gaze of the Cullen family. The water moved up higher and higher, just until the demigods and Emmet were at level with the cave behind the waterfall. The flowing water began to push them away from the edge of the lake and towards the deafening sound of water crashing down the lake.

"How do we get in?" Emmet tried looked around the sides. _Stupid vampires, _thought Percy.

"Bella, you mind?" Percy kept both his hands at the wave of water that pushed them away. He just had to focus twice as much.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Bella got up and faced the waterfall. She clapped her hands together. The water fall shuddered. Next, she flipped her hands outwards so the backs of her hand were touching, then spread them apart, as if she were breaking iron bars. Her fingers were curving as she was using as much force as she could to defy gravity. There were little beads of sweat around her as she made an oval shaped doorway to the cave. "Would you hurry up already?" Bella yelled behind her. Emmett went ahead and jumped first. Annabeth second. But Percy didn't move.

"Go!" Bella yelled. "I'll be fine!" She knew she would be, she was around her element. Percy obeyed and jumped up, while Bella fell down.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as her limp looking body collided with the surface of the lake.

Bella looked around her. She saw beautiful sea creatures which she knew were suppose to be extinct. But, she was on a time consuming quest and knew she couldn't stop to admire how bright their scales had shone. She brought herself up from the surface, perfectly dry and let the water build up ahead of her as she walked through the waterfall. Again, perfectly dry.

"I told you I'd be fine," she smirked as Percy looked at her in awe.

"Do you need to rest a little before we keep going?" Bella nodded. Opening the waterfall for her friends was really challenging, seeing as she never even did that before. But, there were first times for everything. Right?

The group sat down in the damp cave, adjusting their armour and securing extra weapons. It wasn't long before the group had a cube of ambrosia, around half and eggshell sized bit of nectar, and were on their way to a bookcase.

* * *

The cave was much wider than it was longer. They had to take many turns, splitting up. Emmett had gone with Percy to the west side while Annabeth and Bella had gone to the east. Annabeth thought that it would be wise to separate the Poseidon children so they could each leave a trail of water to know their ways back to a meeting point. Annabeth felt as if she were back in the Labyrinth, trying to figure out twisting tunnels and passageways. She even felt like that demigod who had entered the Labryinth with the ball of yarn, except it wasn't leading, it was leaving (a trail).

"I don't think it's here," Bella noticed. "Let's go back."

"_I don't think_ we _can._" Annabeth had already turned around, spotting the most horrifying face of a red cloaked vampire, a devious smile across its face. Aro.


	6. Hence The Names, Gods and Goddesses

**_Right, so, I know that this story is coming to an end. I can't believe they are already at the cave! And Aro, gods (tee hee), that part, I wasn't expecting to write. I just write what I feel I should. If you find any typos, it's 'cause I don't edit. I may skim through, but nothing too extreme. _**

**_I'll accept suggestions on how to prolong it. So, this is my almost end of summer update present to you, and now, enjoy!_**

* * *

Bella's heart skipped a beat. Not in the way that she would get every time she saw Edward come near her but… She felt as if her heart were skipping towards death. No doubt was she nervous, lost for words. Her vocal chords stopped chiming, not a single thing in her functioning. She wanted to cry for Percy or Emmett, but just as she opened her mouth, nothing could come out. Annabeth had tried too, but she was frightened so much, her wisdom was going dry. On their talks, Bella would speak of Aro and how his group of vampires were like. Describing these people so well, Annabeth knew that this man, standing just 10 metres away from them, was the man they had to kill. She understood now what Bella meant by, 'sweet but icy.'

"Hm… I-sa-beeelllllaaaaa," Aro chimed, breaking Bella's full name by the roll of his tongue. It had been a trademark of his, to greet her with such an intimidating voice. "It's been long, young one." Aro began to step forward, and Annabeth began to step back. As Bella knew so well, she stood in her place. Annabeth could see Bella's eyes quivering, looking straight at Aro, though knowing her for the past few days, she was trying to look for a way out. "Tell me," Aro began again, "who is your companion?" He made it sound as if Annabeth and Bella were a couple. That was _so_ not right. After all, they could become sisters-in-law one day.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Bella dared not give Aro the full name which he wanted. _Daughter of (insert God of Goddess here). _That was what he wanted to hear. But since she hadn't mentioned it, and knew it was compulsory to introduce someone with their full name, he assumed she didn't have one.

"Interesting…" Aro slowly walked over to the pair and stepped next to Bella, their shoulders almost touching. Even with his cloak, Bella could feel that radiating bittersweetness of him. Especially his ice cold skin that left a trail behind him. Bella stepped backwards, next to Annabeth. She could understand how Annabeth was feeling now. The first time she saw the Volturi, it wasn't how she expected them to be. Specifically, being dismissed and alive. "May I?" Aro held out his hand for Annabeth to take. She looked at Bella for some assurance that it was safe. Bella knew that the Volturi couldn't reach them because of their godly blood. So, Bella nodded and waited for her to step forward. Annabeth gradually brought up her hand and placed it in Aro'. He jerked her forward, making her stand uncomfortably close to him. While that was happening, Bella looked around, as if she were trying to act impatient. She saw that Aro was alone, sensing no one around. This would have been an easy kill, if it weren't for the pair's fears.

"Is she a shield, like you are?" Aro asked, looking towards Bella.

"I do not know. I have yet to know her, only being introduced a few days ago." Aro nodded at this. Annabeth was surprised to hear such formal words pour out of Bella's mouth, as if she were trained. Well, she was. By Phil. **(Made that part up. But if it's real, pretend you never read this)**

"May I ask, Aro, why are you here alone?" Bella didn't want to break it to anyone so soon but the demigods were on a time schedule.

Aro first hesitated, but eventually broke out. He knew that they weren't going to get out alive. It was all in the cool air. The colder, the better, for Aro. "A few weeks ago, war came upon us. Jane, Felix, Marcus, Caius **(THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! Caius plays JACE! I'm going to start a fanfic story on TMI right after I finish this one! Maybe a crossover. Tell me what you think! ****_Sorry for all the AN's) _**, they had all been killed. I have yet to find the next heirs to their thrones."

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss." Bella bent her head down. The sudden movement stunned Annabeth, but she knew what she was doing. "I apologize for asking _so_ many questions, Aro." Bella did her best to sound sincere. At this point, it was working. "I may be human, but I do highly respect such royalty. I know you have been with them for quite a few centuries. It must have been devastating." Bella sounded so British just then. Must have been from the poshness.

"I appreciate you praise, thank you. It took time for me to finish my mourning days. It is not at all often that humans can accept us vampires. They believe that we have no emotion, no soul to care for." Aro, for a minute, sounded honest. He even looked as if he were about to tear up. But as all vampires know, they could not show such emotion.

"I have been with the Cullen family for quite some time. I can see that they look at themselves as if they have no soul as well. However, I always counter. I believe that all creatures that walk this earth have a soul. I try to make them see it though they do not seem to be convinced." Bella began to loosen up, releasing as much tension as she could. Annabeth was prepared, but even she didn't know what Bella was about to do.

Bella released the tension from her body, sensing the trident mark by her palm. Annabeth shuddered. She could see the black mark.

"Isabella, in all my years of living, I have not seen such an accepting human. But, that is probably because I haven't had a proper conversation with a mortal for centuries now. But you… how are you different?"

Bella hesitated, but she breathed in and out, taking small pacing steps. Aro assumed that they were just having a conversation. He hadn't even considered the armour. Not once. Bella clenched her fist for a minute. Sweaty hands. Though eventually, she answered. "I suppose, I'm quite curious for a plain human." She thought of Annabeth just then, but continued. "I have always been an outcast, not very outgoing like most humans are. I've tried to fit in, but I don't. I see myself as a normal teenager when I am around vampires. I seem to have much more in common with them than anyone else. I do not enjoy the sunlight very much and I am much more skilled with strength, speed, and sight, than regular mortals. It has been my nature. I was also raised to hunt. Hunt animals, like the Cullen family. They accept me as I accept them. It just seemed to be fate that brought me to them." Annabeth knew that some parts of that speech were lies. It wasn't in the tone of her voice, but in the way she walked. "These days, people celebrate Halloween. It's when children or families attempt to dress up in costumes and pretend to be someone they are not. Some of them dress up as vampires, decorate their house with them as well. In this era, not many people despise vampires once they get to know them." _That_ was a lie. For sure.

"I see… Please, tell me more of this event." Bella grinned.

"This event was suppose to scare away different creatures that lurked the night. But now, it isn't as horrific as before. It is celebrated at night. Children would go up to different houses, door to door, and ask for candy. But since the event is at dark, the humans feel as if they can scare most of the families away, though they are meant to be scared in a good manner." Bella took a breath. "The event happens once a year." Annabeth could see Bella's left hand opening. Dear, Gods. "And so does-" the trident came shooting out and it was gone from her hand. "THIS!" Aro had no time to react. He could only turn around, and get thrown back.

Bella concentrated, icing up a wall right behind Aro. The solid water trickling trident struck him to it. His throat was burning from the pain that he hadn't felt in so long, as well as he yearned for blood.

"That was _way_ too easy." Annabeth breathed out, as if she was holding her breath the whole time.

"I'm not done. We need a sword. Or Emmett. And what are you saying? You did nothing but stand there while I had to talk about little kids going trick or treat! And _poshly_ too!"

Bella went up to the struggling Aro, watching his hands try to tear the trident away. He couldn't even do it, seeing as his hand passed through it like it was air. Only Bella could pry that away, touch it as if it were solid. Only the true blooded Bella could touch it. She doubted Percy could either.

"Hurbis!" Bella called instead of rubbing her ring. She didn't want to take her eyes off of the vampire.

"W- why?" Aro choked, still not giving up on fighting his way through a millennia's of life.

"You were my quest," Bella admitted.

"_Quest?_" Right… she still hadn't told him.

"Daughter of Athena and Poseidon at your service, Aro. And for the record, I'm the Daughter of Poseidon. But, you've probably figured that out by now seeing as you have a trident going right through your throat and are pinned to an ice wall."

Bella let a couple of water steps come up to her. She kept her distance so Aro's arm could reach out. She needed that.

"I'll start with this…" Bella sliced her three foot long sword right at Aro's shoulder blade. His whole arm fell to the ground. Annabeth looked away in disgust, expecting blood. But no. There were only bits of diamonds and stone crumbs. Bella waited until Aro was done crying out in pain. "Then this…" Bella moved the wave of water to his other side and slashed vertically down, sending another cry to his mouth though it was merely a mouse squeak.

"Jasper?" Well, that was random. Emmett was the one with the questioning face. How did they even get here? Oh… right… they had left the trail of water. Shouldn't it have evaporated? Magic water? That just sounded ridiculous.

"They said I should come because of my experience… And Bella's pissed at Edward." Bella rolled her eyes and let it go. "Don't blame me! You're the one that gave him a mini nonexistent heart attack!" Bella couldn't deny that.

"HEY! CAN I DO ONE?!" Emmett shouted it out. Aro looked at him in fury. He knew this was his end. Jasper smirked.

"And me?" Jasper filled in.

"Legs. Don't break the ice. We'll be screwed." Bella looked up at the whimpering Aro. "Don't even bother trying. To be honest, it's vampire proof." Bella grinned devilishly.

"AWESOME!" The pair of vampires shouted immediately jumping up and slashing both his legs off in unison. All that was left of Aro was his torso and head. That was the best part. Aro ended up whining.

"Who gets to do the honours?" Emmet asked, walking up Bella's water leverage to Aro's height.

"I say Bella." Annabeth nodded in seconding that. For once, Emmett and Annabeth agreed with Percy. It was her quest, she'd fulfill it. But the look in Annabeth's grey eyes said irritatingly, 'I just want to go home. I've had enough of Forks.' Funny how Bella's trident was in the shape of a fork.

"Any last words?" Bella asked as she inched closer to Aro. He said nothing. "I guess not," Bella sighed. "Sweet dreams. And may the Underworld bring you to the depths of Tartatrus." With that, Aro's eyes had widened. Bella reached for her trident and shoved it down, breaking the bond between Aro's head, and torso. The pieces all fell to the ground, only to be caught in Percy's hands.

"Man. It's Medusa all over again." Percy said in disgust. The rest of them laughed. He instantly let the head drop and watched as his foot armour became sparkly. "Oops. Anyone got a match?"

"Comin'." Emmet held up a match and lit it up. He dropped it over Aro's pieces with ease. And there he was. Gone.

"What are we going to do about Celia? I think she's still waiting… And probably confused from hearing no noise whatsoever." Emmett scratched his head in confusion as he watched Aro's little bits burn away. The group laughed for a minute, but instantly stopped at Annabeth's voice.

"Guys. We've got company."

* * *

"GET OUT THIS WAY!" Jasper yelled over the panicked group. He gestured back to the way Bella and Annabeth were headed before they had seen Aro. Percy helped retrieve Bella's water trickling trident and handed it over to her as they picked everyone up along the ground on a high speed wave. The vampires below the group tried to climb up the wave, but drowned as they tried to get through.

"COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER!" Emmett yelled over the screaming vampires that attempted to jump to their level which reached the highest point of the wave. Percy and Bella did the best they could into moving the large wave of water. They were slower than the vampires, but they were moving quite fast. Bella could see the vampires were piling atop one another, with a large vampire down below. So, Bella did all of what she knew would drain her powers. She stomped her trident in the wave, sending rays of blue-green light from the trident. Everyone paused in awe, thought the wave kept moving.

"BELLA! BELLA! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Percy knew how this would drain her powers. And as a Son of Poseidon, he knew what losing his power meant. Not to be drained, but to feel nothing at all. Their powers were their life source, and if Bella were to use it all at once, she would die.

"I- I- I- C-C-C-CAN'T!" Bella wanted to let go of the trident, but it's trickling waters iced around her fists, freezing her to it.

"WE'RE OUT!" Emmett cried in freedom, not even realizing Bella's struggle. Only Annabeth and Percy could see the tears streaming down her eyes. Looking behind them all, Bella's power was killing all the vampires that were close enough to bite them. The rest of the vampires couldn't make it out of the cave, however. It was because of the harsh waterfall that Percy managed to defy gravity from, and the water which they were somehow oh-so-scared of.

Bella's light had died out by then, the trident in her hands as it had frozen solid, then shattered to bits. Once they reached shore, she collapsed.

"P-Percy…" She groaned. They all feared it was her last breath. Emmett carried the limp-ish body towards a pile of leaves. Edward was by her side, praying for her to stay with him. The Cullen family watched over the struggling Bella, trying to stay awake though it was clear to everyone but Edward that it was no use.

"Bella, please don't go. I just met you!" Annabeth was already in tears.

"T-take care of Percy for me…" Bella groaned, her eyes almost fluttering shut. "Edward, don't mourn over me. I'll come back. You'll see…" Bella began to cough. "There will always be another me to you…"

And with a last breath. She was gone.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth clung to each other, crying over Bella's lifeless corpse. Her skin had already began to pale, and her eyes seemed to change from hazel to green with a golden outlines. **(MAGNUS! Sorry for another AN). **Even if the couple knew Bella for such a short amount of time, they still were very close. It was hard not to cry.

"Is it me, or do you all see white lights?" Annabeth asked, lifting her head from Percy's shoulder and looking around. The whole group did. They noticed it, just as Annabeth had pointed it out. Everyone tried running to it, but it acted as a wall. They were trapped. It was clear that this wasn't the vampire's doing. It was all from the mighty Gods of Olympus.

* * *

"Emmett McCarty!" That name thundered out through the light. It blinded everyone for a moment, and soon, they were surrounded by demigods, satyrs, nymphs, centaurs, and the twelve great Gods of Olympus.

Edward looked around. Bella wasn't there. He couldn't' believe it. He couldn't believe what happened to him at all. Bella, they had gotten into such a fight over this. And now for sure, he knew that his girlfriend wasn't lying. Bella had been trying to persuade him all along. He couldn't see what Bella saw. Emmett could, but not the rest of the vampires. If only he knew the world that Bella lived in, he would have a better time coping with it.

"Yes… Father." Gods, had it been long since Emmett had ever said that. He knelt down in front of the large clock in the centre of the throne room. Everyone had gradually stopped talking and shuffling. It had been decades since he had seen his father. And yet, in his human life, he had barely seen him as well though he was a child favourite.

"It has been too long, my son." Ares stood up from him throne and looked at Zeus. He had found a loophole. Emmett wasn't technically his son anymore. He was Carlisle's. He just wanted to call him that. It felt more welcoming and it calmed down the nerves. "I see you have helped out a few heroes of Olympus. I'm quite proud."

"Thank you, father." Emmett just had to stick with formalities of his 20th Century style.

"I appreciate all the gratitude, but that isn't what I am grateful for." Emmett was surprised at this. "I am only proud to call you my son because of your courage and strengths. You may not be a demigod anymore but I see that you have lived beyond that. Your intentions are pure and strong, and I wish to grant you a gift of mine. One I've been saving for a worthy child of _ascension_." Emmet's eyes widened. The whole crowd was full of gasps. The word 'ascension' hadn't been used for… _centuries._

"Lord Ares, by blood and law, I am not your son anymore. Are you certain that I am worthy to ascend? I have no blood that you could transform." Emmett doubted that he could ascend, but Ares just chuckled.

"You do not ascend from the blood. You ascend from the soul and heart. And you currently hold both." It was Ares' turn to kneel. "Do you accept?"

"And what would become of my family?" Rosalie looked at Emmett as if she were about to rip him to shreds if he accepted. She very well knew what that meant.

"You will see them in no time. Now, do you accept to become my heir to the throne?"

Emmett looked back at the Cullen family. One by one, he observed their faces. They had never looked more proud. Rosalie too. She nodded and smiled. As long as they could be together forever (literally), he would take it.

"I accept." The crowd went in wonderful screams of chaos. It was a celebration.

Light began to glow around Emmett and he began to rise. Everyone stared in awe as Emmett glowed in the light, his stone flesh becoming tanner and fleshier. His eyes had turned back to a sky blue, and his lips regained more colour. When he was back on the ground, he was in shining Greek armour with a spear in his hand. Rosalie looked at him with loving golden eyes. It had been a long time since she saw him with those blue eyes. She had missed them so.

"As your first act as heir, what would you like to do first?" Ares asked, a smile across his face. Often, it was a scowl, but now… he was actually smiling. All the Gods were surprised he could even hold such emotions.

"As my first act as heir I'd like to…" Emmet thought long and hard. Everyone leaned in to listen. "I'd like to eat a pretzel. I haven't had one of those since I was changed!" Ares began to laugh. Rosalie just smiled. She still had her Emmett. Somewhere inside that human like God, was Emmett. The one that she knew would stand by her side no matter what. But now that he _could_ have affairs with other women, she had to keep an eye on him and become more protective. Not that she wasn't overprotective already. **(Pretzel part from Vamps)**

"Just summon one and stand with your wife. We've got more business to attend to."

"Thanks Dad." Emmet smiled and twirled his spear around. Everyone patted Emmet on the back in congratulations. But once he got to Rosalie, his emotions began to change.

"Loving the eyes," she complimented.

"And… I still love you." They pecked each other on the lips for a second and looked up to see who else was going to be called up on.

"Annabeth Chase." Athena spoke that name with pride. Annabeth was also a favoured child. She, who hid in the crowd, didn't hesitate to walk into the centre of the room. She looked up at the Gods, left to right, until she stopped at Athena.

"Hi, mom." Athena grinned.

"Annabeth." That name just sounded so soft in her voice. Athena looked at Zeus and nodded for her to continue. They must have discussed this before they were summoned in the blinding light. Athena stood up and looked at her daughter. "Annabeth, you already know what I am about to offer. You are much like me, determined and have a strong will. You are curious, a trait all the children of mine carry. But you are wisest among all. So, do you accept my offer to become my heiress?"

Annabeth's mouth dropped. She couldn't help but think of what happened last time. Percy had been asked to become a God along side Poseidon, but turned it down for her. She couldn't just pass up their opportunity, but for the sake of her future life with Percy, she would.

"Mother, with all due respect but, I can't accept your offer." Annabeth had dipped her head low, and Percy in the background knew what she was doing. He couldn't help but feel happy that she would be staying with him, but sad that she had to give it up.

"I knew you would say that. It's all to do with a certain Perseus Jackson, I presume?" Annabeth adorably blushed. The vampires, Poseidon, Athena, and Percy, seemed to be the only ones that noticed it.

"Y-yes," sighed Annabeth, relieved she could finally let it out.

"I do believe we have a problem then." Athena looked towards Poseidon.

"But he turned me down last time!" Poseidon whined in protest. Zeus just glared at his childish brother. "Alright, alright," he mumbled back. "Perseus Jackson! Step forward," said Poseidon. "Next to your girlfriend," he muttered to himself. Half the Gods snickered. Percy noticed that too and stared uncomfortably at Poseidon.

"I know what you're going to ask," Percy cut in as he knelt down on one knee. Annabeth jabbed him in the ribs.

"See, this is why I still don't understand why you plan on proposing to her." Poseidon shook his head. Annabeth's face went red.

"No I don't…"

"Oh, don't deny it! I've seen your planner, with the perfect setting, the whole speech, the ring,"

"DAD!" The whole throne room erupted in laughter.

"Oh, fine. I'll stop messin' with ya! But you better do it soon before I fade!"

"I'm only 18!" Percy protested.

"No problem starting early since I know you've accepted. You just gotta say the words." Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"I accept. Now get on with it already!" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other as they said the same line in unison. They couldn't help but smack each other on the arm at the same time for it. And the same roll of the eyes.

"FINALLY!" Poseidon and Athena breathed out. They looked at each other with the same confused faces. Annabeth and Percy nudged each other in laughter.

"Let's get this over with," Athena smiled. The two rivalling Gods/Goddesses raised their hands and said their vows. Within 15 seconds flat, Annabeth was holding an architect pad/laptop, while Percy held his own trident.

"COOL!" The couple gasped at their gifts.

"Now go, we've got even bigger news than that." Poseidon shooed them away as they marvelled at the gifts. Zeus clapped his hands and instantly, the whole room went so silent, you could hear a constant high pitched buzzing sound in your ear.

"Now, as the vampires and demigods- I mean vampires and gods that went on the quest to destroy the Volturi, I am sure you have received tragic news of the hidden demigod, Isabella Swan." The group that was sent on the quest dipped their heads in sorrow. "And so may I present to you, the 13th Goddess of Olympu exs,-demigod Daughter of Poseidon, and Goddess of Humans, Isabella Swan!"

There was a cylinder of light at the centre of the clock, and once the light dimmed out, there stood the most beautiful teenage girl ever to be seen. She had golden rimmed eyes with the rest of her eyes a deep turquoise blue. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in neat brown waves while half her hair was tied behind her in intricate braids. She wore a white Greek silky cotton dress that reached above her knees, with a belt by her waist. She had sleeves, but they were off her shoulders . She wore shining golden leather sandals, and had a weaved golden leafed halo upon her head. She carried Hubris by the belt and held a staff made of pure gold as well with a human carved into the head.

"Hi." Even those words shook Edward to pieces.

"Bella!" Percy, Annabeth, and Emmett, were the first ones to react. Even the vampires couldn't react as fast. Bella gladly embraced her fellow God family with happy tears.

"We thought you were-"

"Percy, save it. Brought back to life because of my life sacrifice and how many people I saved, yadda yadda yadda, that should explain enough." Bella laughed and held her three close friends who acted as family members in another hug.

"You scared us to death!" Emmett coughed. He choked on his pretzel. He also choked since he use to be _un_dead.

"Speak for yourself. I do recall saying 'I'll come back. You'll see' as one of my last words." The group laughed.

"You're going to have a throne and everything!" Annabeth exclaimed, taking her eyes off her pad for once.

"I'm not _going to. _I already have one." Bella gestured to the empty throne next to Demeter's at the end on Zeus' right.

"AWESOME!" Percy and Emmett shrieked like girls.

"Could you continue this reuniting thing elsewhere, say, Camp? We've got business to attend to for now." Zeus tried to shoo them away, but Bella refused. She thought big, and grew big. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I may be Poseidon's offspring, _but_, I'm not mortal. _Loophole_." Zeus rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Poseidon stood up and pulled his long lost daughter into his chest. Even though Bella was around 50 feet, she was still shorter than Poseidon.

"I'll see you tonight, okay? There's still a lot I need to teach you. And, you might want to put that staff back. It's giving everyone else the creeps."

"As you say, Dad." Bella shrunk back down and walked to her friends. The group waved goodbye to their Godly parents and looked at each other with bright smiles. Bella held her hand out, letting the staff shrink into her palm. This time, it was a golden mark and it shimmered as she moved around. The mark of a human moved up to where her old trident mark was. Now that that was shattered, she needed something to replace it, didn't she? And so, there you go.

"Come on, we've got a party to get to." Percy smiled. He curled his fingers around Annabeth's and tried to picture the place they were about to go. Camp Half-Blood.

"LET'S GO!" Annabeth shrieked, jumping up once the ground beneath them turned white. In a flash, they were gone.

"Who's next?" Emmett smiled at Bella. They both looked at the family of vampires. They were still in shock. Not even their sharp brains could process their human looking family members. Edward and Rosalie in particular.

"Edward… Hellooo?" Bella snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him blink himself back into reality. Emmet did the same for the rest of the family.

"You're… immortal…"

"And you didn't have to change me for it." Bella grinned in glee.

"And you're a Goddessssss… that sounds totally normal," said Edward sarcastically.

"Come on," Bella smiled, grabbing his hand. "We have somewhere to be and I think my Dad is getting pissed off seeing as he knows that you going to want to propose to me any time soon." Edward laughed and turned to the family with Bella by his side.

"Hold hands and Emmett, campfire. Not the cabin." She gave him and wink and watched as the circle of immortals began to glow. As if on cue, Emmett and Bella looked at each other, and jumped straight up into a teleporting vortex.

* * *

The group gracefully landed next to the campfire. Right in the corner, by a tree, was Annabeth and Percy, alone, making-out, enjoying the privacy of camp. Until of course, the sound of a sudden thump of footsteps scared them half to death that they broke to metres apart of embarrassment in between.

"Tour time!" Emmett declared. He started babbling on about which cabin was for which and specifically pointed out the Ares and Poseidon cabin. To be honest, Bella barely knew which cabin she belonged to now. She was a Goddess, not a demigod. But, who cares? Tonight, it was going to be all about Edward and Bella.

As Emmett kept talking, finally realizing that he needed to breath and blink to survive, Edward and Bella had their own little private tour, gradually moving away from the group. Bella let Edward marvel at the place just as she knew he would enjoy. He loved looking at the olden architecture and how sturdy it still was. He was practically drooling over the armoury too. But before they knew it, they were being carried up by the whole entire demigod population and was thrown to the side of the river where they knew they were going to have to put on a show.

"Percy, Bella, do you mind?" Emmett asked over. Bella and Percy sighed and rolled their eyes, acting as if they were irritated though they were more than happy to help out with him and his girlfriend.

"See you guys later!" Emmett smiled and hopped into the bubble and sunk down with Rosalie by his side.

"See you on Olympus!" Percy and Bella waved to each other and each stepped in with their partners into the bubble. They both sank down and went in different directions. Percy went out to sea and onto a yacht while Bella and Edward made their way through coral reefs.

* * *

"Percy, about what your dad said about planning a wedding…"

"He was bluffing," Percy said almost instantly. And the waves around them rocked. "Okay, maybe not."

"Well, we do have forever so… I don't see what you're waiting for?" Percy was surprised at this. He didn't know that Annabeth was planning on this too. They were only 18 but Annabeth was right. They did have forever so, why wait until it's too late?

"At least let me do my awesome speech which I haven't actually finished yet."

"I'm still waiting…" Annabeth mocked.

"Annabeth, stop it. You're gonna make me mess up!"

"My intentions." Annabeth laughed. Percy just rolled his eyes and just stared at Annabeth. They were the perfect height for each other.

"Annabeth, since the day I saw you, I knew you would be mine. And when you kissed me before the Labyrinth, I spent every second of the course of the next few days trying to figure out how we were. Even when I was on Calypso's island, I could only think of you. And at the Titan War, when I thought I was going to loose you forever, I couldn't do anything. I felt like I had nothing else to live for… Now that it's been a couple of years and we're still together, I can only ask of you one more thing that would make my life perfect." Percy got down on his knees of the deck of the yacht and watched Annabeth's eyes tear up and gleam. "Annabeth, you are my Wise Girl and I want it to stay that way for the rest of eternity, literally, I will never want to let you go. Would you do the honour of being mine forever?"

Annabeth stood silent for a moment as Percy held her hand, kneeling in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did you really write that down and rehearse it?"

"Parts of it," Percy admitted. "You still haven't answered my question. It's not everyday you can hear someone say yes to hell of a long speech for a proposal."

"Yes, Percy. Yes, I'll marry you." Percy brought out the ring from his pocket, perfect for Annabeth. It was golden with the cheesiest thing carved into it. _PJ_❤_AC_

"Hm, Wise Girl. You really are wise."

"No matter what, you'll always be my Seaweed Brain." And on that note, Percy could only think of doing the one thing that he has always wanted to do. Swing and kiss Annabeth the engaged couple way. So, he did just that, grinning along with the sweet French Kiss.

* * *

"You're not coping well." Bella pointed out uncomfortably. Edward and Bella were sitting by a large red coral, surrounded by a large reef. They were going to have to get back up to the surface some time soon, but not now. Bella had popped the bubble, knowing she would stay dry and could breathe underwater, she made Edward get all wet though he never actually had to breathe himself.

"I know I'm not. It's just- I've seen a lot of unrealistic things in my life and… this is by far the most unrealistic." Bella laughed.

"And I thought vampires didn't exist," she muttered to herself.

"Greek Gods, you're one of them. The 13th! That's something that was definitely not expected. Even since Percy was the one who did a lot more things than you did." He must've read the books.

"I know. I talked to Percy about it. But he made me see the upside. He made me see that I may have saved a whole spices and that I've saved the ones I love the most."

"And that would be…" Edward leaned in.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Bella before he could get in any closer. "I've got a lot more authority than you do now."

"Speak for yourself…"

"I don't be-" and it was just _so_ expected of what would happen next. A kiss. "As one with a higher authority, what do you wish to do?" She murmured between Edward's lips.

"Bella." This time, Edward's voice sounded as if it were gliding on ice. So smooth and free. "Ever since I lay my eyes on you, I couldn't take them away. No matter how many times you deny this, I know that you can't. You believe in us more than anything, even if it means giving up your life for me. And you know that I'll do the same for you. We can spend the rest of eternity together, only if you agree to marry me."

"You can declare your love for me all you want, but that isn't asking me to marry you," Bella smirked. So, Edward got down on one knee and opened up the beautiful blue box in front of her.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you until the end of our forever. Will you do the honours of being my wife?" Bella felt a tear go down her face, even underwater. She couldn't have pictured a better setting.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Edward grinned and put on a gracious smile. He slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto his betrothed. Edward stood up and held Bella by the waist.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward." and so, the day ended with a lot of proposals and sweet kisses.

In the morning, it was announced that Percy and Annabeth were engaged as well as the vampire and Goddess. Their friends around them jumped in glee, seeing them off to a place more private. It wasn't like they didn't have a place to go. Percy and Annabeth went to Percy's large room in Poseidon's undersea castle while Edward and Bella surfed the controlled waves of Isle Esme.

* * *

**_THE END! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'LL DO AN EPILOGUE IF YOU WANT! MAYBE I'LL EVEN ADD SOME STUFF IN A SEQUEL! I'LL DO SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW! BUT I REALLY WANT TO DO THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER! _**

**_THE CROSSOVER IS CALLED 'GODDESS OF HUMANS'! I'M ADDING A FEW THINGS FORM HERE TO THERE SO THERE ARE MORE IDEAS! GO CHECK IT OUT! I'VE ALREADY POSTED A FEW CHAPTERS!_**


End file.
